Ni Mew Mew
by The Quiet Listener
Summary: All the Mews are gone, but the legacy lives on in the mind of Zha Shirogane. He repeats history and creates two new mews! Read their adventures on how these two girls adjust their lives and save Tokyo at the same time!
1. Chapter 1

TQL: This is an RP I did with my friend, MewTikal, (read her stories

_**TQL: This is an RP I did with my friend, MewTikal, (read her stories!) I hope you all like it!**_

Shana Kureshi walked in the grass of the park, thinking of a new efficient way to get her plane to fly. _'I need to use less fuel...'_ She thought.

Tikal Sahoma was swinging in the park looking at the towering museum in front of her. "Humph! I can't believe you have to PAY to get into a museum!! What a pain!" she gawked as she stopped swinging.

"Oof!" Shana had been so deep in thought she didn't look where she was going. Unfortunately, this resulted in her slamming her head into a tree near the swings. "Ow..." She rubbed her head.

Tikal looked up to see an airplane and she dodged it just in time making it slam into a tree. "Whoa! That was fast!" she looked over to the flyer. "Hey! I almost got hit there! Watch where you fly that thing next time!"

Near by, there were 2 aliens looking at the active humans from the top of the museum. "I can't wait to terrorize these people like the aliens before us...right?"

"Yes!" replied another alien, "Except we won't fail! I don't understand it. Pai was so smart. Why couldn't he defeat the pathetic Mews?"

The same alien shrugged. "I don't know. But this time we'll be victorious. And we can take back this world that is rightfully ours." then he spat in disgust. "Those previous aliens Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai went and married those Mews. It's a disgrace to our race!" he said angrily slamming his fist onto the hard rooftop. "Since there are no more Mews in our way... Taking the world back will be easy!"

Tikal poked the girl who slammed into the trees. "Erm. Hello? Are you dead?" she chuckled jokily.

"No. Ow... This happens all the time." She got up. "I'm Shana. Shana Kureshi." Tikal giggled.

"Is that so? I'm Tikal. Tikal Sahoma!" she glanced at her airplane. "An Airplane? But isn't that what boy's play with?"

"No! Boys are completely stupid. They have no idea how to work it properly. They just play around and PRETEND. This is a small model of my plane at home. If I can get this to fly better, I can use the same idea so I can fly my plane." Her head throbbed again. "Ow..."

Tikal blinked. "Is that so..." she looked at the museum."Oh hey! Do you have any money I can borrow to get into the museum?" she asked clasping her hands together. "I promise I'll pay you back even though we just met!"

Shana smiled. "Sure. I heard they have an aerial exhibit in there too. Come on!" Tikal smiled gratefully.

"Ah! Arigatou!" and then she followed Shana to the museum. "I heard they have a new exhibit of endangered species. I wanted to check it out."

"Really? That'd be cool." Shana paid the entrance fee.

Tikal hurriedly ran to where she wanted to go but stopped and ran back to Shana and bowed. "Thank you for helping me! I'll pay you back someday!" she then glanced behind her. "I guess we part here... I guess I'll see you in some other situation! Ja ne" and with that statement Tikal ran off to her exhibit.

Shana smiled. _'You don't find people like her every day...'_ She readjusted her goggles and looked at the aerial exhibit, making little corrections in her mind. _'Hmm... Their flight span wouldn't be too good with wings like that...'_

As the day passed by Tikal giggled at all the cute creatures. "They're so cute! How can they be endangered...?!" Then when she was done she decided to exit the building. She sat down on the grass, looking at her surroundings. She saw the old building called café Mew Mew. "Ne, I heard that that building used to be a nice business. But then it somewhat closed down and had less customers." she told herself. "Mah. It doesn't concern me."

Somewhere in Café Mew Mew, a boy was in the same position Ryou Shirogane was when he first made the Mews by accident. "Count down for me will you?" he asked his partner beside him who was messing with the computer.

His partner nodded. "Are you sure about this?"

Tikal came to Shana's mind. _'Maybe I'll check out that endangered species exhibit...'_ She thought.

Zha Shirogane nodded. "Don't worry, I won't make the same mistake that dead Ryou Shirogane made. I'll inject the DNA into the Chimera Anima... and I WON'T miss like him because of that stupid earthquake."

Shana looked at the endangered species. _'Wow. I can tell why she wanted to come. This exhibit is pretty cool!' _Shana saw the grass outside. _'I __always love thinking in the grass. Maybe I'll get a new idea for my plane!'_ She walked outside and sat beneath a tree in the shade.

As Zha was about to shoot the DNA into a Chimera Anima, the ground started shaking. "Damnit! An earthquake now!?" he tried not shooting the DNA afraid that he might miss, but the shaking of the land jerked his finger forward and pulled the trigger. The blind light shot at Tikal and Shana.

One of the aliens hovered to avoid getting shaken up by the earthquake. He then spotted the light. "Hey! What's that?!" he said to his partner.

'"I don't know!" He replied, falling down. The earthquake was pretty strong.

A sudden flash of light surrounded Shana. "What the?!" She exclaimed.

Tikal was about to doze off in the grass until the ground started shaking which made her bolt to standing up. "An earthquake?!" she cried looking at all the people running. Tikal looked forward and saw a blind white light coming straight towards her. Tikal then was surrounded in nothing but darkness... or was it light? She couldn't tell. But in front of her was a small little cat. "Oh! It's a black footed cat!" she smiled and said held out her hand. "Come here kitty!" The Black footed cat nervously went up to Tikal. When it seemed to trust her it jumped and jumped into her body. "Eh?!"

_ 'Nani?! What's happening?!'_ Shana thought. She saw a raccoon. _'Raccoon? In this part of Japan?'_ She watched as it circled her, staring at her. Suddenly, it jumped into her chest. She suddenly had a warm feeling and all went black.

When Tikal woke up the park was empty. "What it the world was that nyan..." she said rubbing her head. "Wait... did I just say.. Nya?!" Tikal started running in panic until she bumped into Shana. "Oh! Shana-San! Ha ha! Hi! We meet again Nyan!" Tikal said covering her mouth in surprise when she said 'nya'.

"Kyuu... Sahoma-san?" Shana felt light-headed. "I had the strangest dream... At least, I think it was a dream..."

"Eh? Really? I think I actually did too..." Tikal said thinking about what happened.

Shirogane Zha sighed angrily. "Dang. I hate it when time repeats itself... come on Ren. Let's go find the new Mews." he told his partner.

"Did you see that light?" asked Shana, shakily trying to get up. Her legs felt like Jell-o.

"Was it white?" she asked in return.

"Y-yes..." She grabbed onto a branch and managed to pull herself up.

"Ah well--" Tikal was interrupted by looking wide eyed behind Shana. "S-S-S-Shana-San...D-D-D-Don't turn around and start walking my way...very...slowly..." she said shakily. Behind Shana was a giant monster snake and it looked about ready to attack Shana.

Tikal: (Nyah By the way Zha and you are close friends okay? XDD Wee 33)

Shana: (-- Ok...)

Tikal: (It's funnier this way! XD Aww... you don't like? Dx)

Shana turned around and it seemed all of a sudden her legs to action on their own. She sprung and pulled Tikal out of the way too. The snake bit down on the ground.

"Ahhh!" Tikal yelled as she got pulled by Shana. Tikal landed on her feet and looked at the Chimera. "What the hell is that Shana-San?!" At that moment the snake opened its mouth and fired a poisonous beam. It was Tikal's turn to save the day. She pushed Shana out of the way and avoided by jumping like a cat to the side. "What in the world! What am I supposed to do? Got any idea's Shana?" Tikal yelled.

Zha ran as fast as he could with Ren trailing behind him. "Oi! Zha! Isn't that a snake Chimera?" Ren said to his partner pointing at the mini fight going on between what it seemed like two girls against a giant snake.

"I have no idea Sahoma-san!" She dodged another attack. "Let's just make sure it doesn't attack any of the people at the museum!"

Zha finally found the girls and sweatdropped. "... These girls look wimpy..." The Chimera snake was about to attack again, so Zha quickly said. "Ren. You get the Black haired girl while I'll go get that other girl with lightish brown hair."


	2. Chapter 2

Tikal looked towards to museum

Tikal looked towards to museum. "I think everyone ran away. So it's just us here and that ugly thing!" she said to Shana getting off guard and pointing at the monster.

"Let's keep it away from the museum! We have to keep it busy! Just keep dodging!" She replied

"Don't judge them yet!" said Ren, running. "They haven't even transformed yet!"

Zha scoffed. "Yeah yeah. Just go to a safe place and explain to them about what we've done to their life." he then swooped in and picked up Shana bridal style. "Yo." he said blankly and calmly going to a faraway tree and out of the Snake's attacks.

"Nani!? Zha?! What are you doing here? Put me down!" She exclaimed.

Zha blankly just dropped Shana making her slam to the floor. "Honestly I didn't mean to make you the world's next savior." he chuckled evilly. "You're a bit too lame to be the Earth's savior."

"What!? You jerk! Wait till I get my hands on you! And whaddaya mean savior?" Shana exclaimed.

Zha sighed. "Nuh uh. Keep your little hands to yourself. Now let me explain this very carefully..." he paused for a bit then continued. "Go transform."

"What the hell are you talking about!? If this is some sorta trick, I swear, you'll never see the light of day again!" She exclaimed angrily.

Zha stuck his tongue out. "Whatever just hurry up and transform!" he yelled at Shana throwing a golden pendant at her. "Use that. Beat the monster. Then I'll tell you everything! Simple! Now hurry up and go do my bidding..."

"You're so bossy! I hate you!" she exclaimed as she began to transform.

Zha shrugged. "Yeah yeah I hate you too."

Ren put Tikal over his shoulder. "Come with me."

Tikal blinked a few times then yelled, "WTF?! WHAT'S THIS? PUT ME DOWN I SAY!!" she glanced at the snake. "AAHH! IT'S GOING TO ATTACK! PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN! WE'LL BE KILLED I SAY!"

Ren smiled.

"Don't worry! I got you." And he ran to a safe place away from the snake. "Sorry about this. But you have a new responsibility now. You're gonna be superhero!" He grinned, tapping the tip of her nose.

Tikal blinked for awhile and yelled. "WHAAAAT?! SUPERHERO!? EHHH?! IM GUNNO DIIIE I'M TO YOUNG TO DIIIE!" Tikal went into her corner of woe and cried Chibi style. Then she blinked again and turned to Ren. "W-w-w-w-wait... Can you explain everything to me?"

"Sure. It's quite simple. Because of a little mistake, the genes of a black-footed cat are now inside of you! Now here." He tossed her a pendant. "It'll help you transform. Now save this city from disaster, newest superhero!" He pushed her out into the open.

"Eh!?" Tikal grabbed the pendent and a glow surrounded her. "Mew Mew Tikaru! Metamorphosis!"

A bright pink light surrounded her and when the pink light faded she blinked a few times. "Nothing's happen-OH MY GOSH!" Tikal looked at herself. Tikal's hair was now Sugar Pink with Black tips. Black ears and tail. And Sugar Pink Eyes.

s28./albums/c221/MewTikal9394/Anime Pictures of Tikal/?actionview¤ttomoyokinomoto9394cz2.jpg

(s28./albums/c221/MewTikal9394/Anime Pictures of Tikal/?actionview¤ttomoyokinomoto9394cz2.jpg

Her Mew outfit was just like Sakura Kinomoto's cat suit when she was fighting 'The Thunder'. "What in the world is this?!" Tikal yelled which made the Snake run up to her.

After all the confusion around her subsided, Shana opened her eyes. "WHAT THE?! THIS IS SOOO GIRLY! NOO!!" Shana's clothes had changed to a white kimono. She felt her head and there were raccoon ears. She looked behind her and she had a raccoon tail!

/mediadetail/?mediai85./albums/k56/SoraDestiny393/Anime/abeautifulcatfoxgirl.jpg&searchTermanime fox girl&pageOffset9

She jumped into action. Words came into her head. "R... RIBBON BUTTERFLY RAIN!" A red orb formed in her hand and she sent it at the snake. Tons of red butterflies flew at the snake out of the orb and burned with fire as they hit their target.

Tikal started running toward the snake attempted to kick it but then she saw Shana. "Shana-San nyan!" Tikal yelled waving at her with her cat ears twitching happily.

Shana turned to her side. "Sahoma-san? You too? Kyuu... So confusing..."

Tikal sweatdropped. Suddenly words started to appear in her head. "Crystal Wand!" a staff like object just like the Clow Sealing wand appeared in her hands. Tikal twirled it around just like a cheerleader and yelled, "RIBBON CRYSTAL MIRAGE!" Many pink slashes cut through the Chimera snake making it extremely weak. "Finish it off Shana-San!"

"RIBBON BUTTERFLY RAIN!" She yelled again and her fire butterflies finished it off, the snake slithering away and leaving a little jellyfish-like blob.

A little Black and white weasel quickly ran up and glomped the little jellyfish blob. Zha came out from the shadows of the tree applauding. "Well done new Mews of the present! Now please come with me and I'll explain everything."

Saki looked at the New Mews from above. "Looks like we have ourselves some obstacles right Kuri?"

Kuri nodded. "Geez... and things were going to go so well."

Saki sighed. "The boss won't like this... but we better report this.." And with that he vanished. Kuri took one last look at the new mews and also vanished.

Tikal's Neko ears twitched. "Come with you?" she said confusingly looking at Zha then Ren then back at Zha. Shana glared at both of them.

Zha glared at Shana in return. "Ren. Get the lady and the other one in the car and drive to HQ." he said snapping his fingers making a car suddenly appear.

Tikal's eyes were almost the size of dinner plates and she looked at Shana. "S-S-S-Shana-San.. Do you know these people? Cuz I don't."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, jerk." Shana crossed her arms and glared. "Yeah. I know this lame brain, Zha. Unfortunately."

Zha then said, "Yeah. I know Shana. Unfortunately." he said right back at Shana using her remark. He rolled his eyes before going inside the right side of the car. "Come on Ren, shove the girls into the back seat so we can explain how I made their life more exciting."

Ren nodded and gently placed Tikal into the back seat. When he touched Shana's arm she pulled away and tried running away. Tikal blankly sat in the back seat wondering what she should do now.

Zha rolled down the window. "Now now Shana... You don't want to go home looking like a raccoon do you?" In a teasing voice, smirking.

She froze.

"Eep. Kyuu...You know I hate you, don't you?" She grumbled sitting next to Tikal in the back. Ren smiled and closed the door.

Tikal saw as they arrived at the old Cafe Mew Mew. "Hey..." she said to Shana and saw that she was sitting very uncomfortably. "Umm... Shana-San... Isn't this place called Café Mew Mew?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Kyuu

"Kyuu?" She looked out the window. "Hey, yeah... Why're you taking us here, Zha?" Her anger replaced with curiosity.

"Eh? Oh it's our HQ!" He replied. When they parked he got out of the car and escorted everyone into the Café. "This place used to be very popular back in the day when there was a team called Tokyo Mew Mew." he then glanced at Ren. "You explain the rest. I have to go get something."

Tikal looked around. "Everything is so old... I wonder how long it was since then..." When she heard the name Tokyo Mew Mew she gasped. "Oh! That band of Half-breeds that defeated the aliens! I've heard of them! But I thought it was a rumor... this is where they worked and their HQ?!" she said in awe. "AWESOME!" Tikal squealed chibi style and her Neko tail swishing happily.

Ren nodded. "We restarted the Mew project and made some corrections and upgrades and we meant to inject a Chimera... but an earthquake made us miss our target and I guess the outcome wasn't so bad... It produced your powers! You have black-footed cat genes inside of you, Ms. Sahoma."

Tikal gasped. "My favorite animal!" she looked at Shana. "What does she have?"

"You have raccoon genes inside of you, Ms. Kureshi." He said.

"Raccoon? So that's why I saw one in all the commotion!" Shana said, putting it all together.

Tikal thought for a bit. "Hey! That explains mine too! So that means..." she gasped. "We're the New team of Tokyo Mew Mew!"

"Omigosh... Kyuu..."

At that moment Zha said, "Ah I'm back and yes, that's correct. You're very smart, Tikal." He smirked, grinning at Shana. "Oh by the way, since ya'll are Mew's you're going to have to work for me because it'll be easier and I feel like it." He handed Shana a brown colored maid outfit and Tikal a black one. "If you hate the color, go complain to Ren. He's the manager of the Café. So from now on you have to follow me and/or him." he paused and looked at the mess of the old Café. "First you'll have to work on getting this place up and running again." With that, he turned around waved and walked off.

"Work... for.. YOU?!" Shana exclaimed, "NO WAY!! NOT FOR YOU, YOU JERK!" Tikal sweatdropped.

"Wow. I can't believe I'm going to work... But I'm only in 1st year high school!!" Zha stopped walking and turned around to glare at Shana.

"Want the world to get taken over by aliens?"

"Aliens?! Oh c'mon... Why? I had a normal life with my airplanes... now aliens are attacking, I have to work for an idiot and I have to wear a DRESS?!" Tikal gulped and looked down at her maid outfit.

"Well... it DOES look cute..."

Zha grinned turned back and continued walking. "Yep. Pretty much." Shana glared.

"What about this girly outfit I have on? How do I get my other clothes back?"

"Ask Ren!" he yelled back before going up the stairs and disappearing into his room.

"Jerk..." She muttered and looked at Ren expectantly. "Well? How?"

Tikal sweatdropped and said. "Shana..." Tikal looked at Ren. "Yeah how? I don't want Mommy to be freaking out that she has some Neko daughter..."

Ren sweatdropped and looked at the stairs Zha had taken. "Just concentrate on changing back and you will." Shana looked surprised.

"Really?" That easy?" She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her clothes went back to normal and her goggles reappeared upon her head. "Ah... It's GOOD to be back." Ren sweatdropped again. Tikal laughed.

Tikal did the same thing and her black top and pink skirt showed up again. "Wee!" she yelped happily as her neko ears and tail also disappeared, eyes turning brown, and hair turning black with Pink tips once again. "Nya what's next?"

"You girls should put on your uniforms. Zha will expect this place to be up and running again by the time he comes back down." replied Ren. Shana still looked skeptical.

Tikal sweatdropped, "Come on Shana-CHAN!" Tikal smiled dragging Shana and calling her 'Chan' instead of 'San'. "Where's the changing room?" she asked Ren.

"Just through that door in the back." smiled Ren. She nodded and continued dragging Shana. When they were in the dressing room Tikal asked before changing. "Nya Shana-Chan do you like the color of your maid outfit?"

"The color is fine. But I think it's too short. Call me old-fashioned, but I don't like showing this much leg!" She replied. "It looks really cute on you, though!" She smiled sincerely.

Tikal nodded and started posing on hers. "It's so KAWAII" She squealed. "It looks good on you Nya. "I don't think it's too short..." she laughed.

"Mann... I really don't want to go out like this..." She sighed, "Some things in life you just gotta suck up...C'mon, we have a cafe to tend to!"

"w00t!" Tikal yelled happily. "Café Café with all the good food nyan" Tikal followed Shana out into the café seeing Ren. "Ren-San! The outfits are cute nyan! What do we do now?"

He handed them mops, sponges, soap and water. "He wants this place to be spotless... If you finish early, there'll be some pastries waiting for you." smiled Ren. "I'll be starting up the kitchen. It'll be a pleasure to be working with you ladies."

Tikal's eyes lit up like stars. "PASTRIES?! YAAAY!" She grabbed a mop and started scrubbing the floor like mad. "Deserts Deserts Nyan!" Shana laughed and started scrubbing the tables with a sponge.

A few hours later, the cafe was spotless. Shana made everything polish and Tikal fixed all the broken and worn out parts. "The Café is reborn nyaaan" Tikal said confidently.

As if right on cue, Zha also came down. "Well, congratulations! You just did some work for me!" he chuckled 'evilly'.

"Don't give yourself too much credit." said Shana, "We did this cuz Ren asked us nicely. NOT because you ordered us to." Zha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever. I'll be nice for once and congratulate you." he pointed to the kitchen. "Come. Ren cooked some food for you." Tikal smiled.

"Yay Pastries!" she ran to the kitchen. "Dessert!!" Shana smiled and shook her head as she watched the Tikal run into the kitchen happily. She walked past Zha to join her.

Zha scoffed and joined all of them for their 'mini celebration'. Tikal was already eating her 3rd cheesecake. "Ren-San! You cook really good nyan"

"That's a fact." agreed Shana, "You're such a professional. This is delicious." She happily put some cheesecake into her mouth.

Once the celebration is over Zha looked at the clock "8:00 P.M. Go home, get some sleep, come early 7:00 tomorrow." he simply said going back out the room and upstairs. "Oh yeah and Shana... See you at school on Monday." he stuck out his tongue then disappeared.

Tikal sweatdropped. "O-okay..." Shana was fuming.

"That JERK! Someday, I'll be far away from him. What sucks is that he even knows where I live! Ugh..." Tikal sweatdropped.

"Come on Shana-Chan lets change back. And we can know more about each other as we go home!" Shana's demeanor changed back to normal.

"Sure Tikal-chan!" She replied, using the suffix 'chan' for the first time. Ren sweatdropped as the 2 girls went into the changing rooms.

_'Well, at least things will get more interesting..'_

As Tikal was about to go she turned back to wave at Ren. "Dewa Mata! Ren-San! Tell Zha-San I said 'see you later as well'!"

"Ja ne, Ren-sama!" Shana waved.

Tikal and Shana walked alone going back to their respective homes. "Ne, Shana-Chan what school do you go to nyan?"

"I go to Akihiro High School. What school do you go to?" She asked.

"Akihiro? I go to Mizuki High. That's the opposite side of where you go to." Tikal thought for a minute. "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah. Want my number?" Shana smiled.

"Sure!" Tikal smiled. Tikal told Shana her number. "Ne, what's your favorite number nyan?"

Shana grinned. "831. Yours?"

"I'll put you on speed dial 8 then." Tikal pondered for a minute. "Umm... 7! That's my favorite number!"

"Then you'll be 7 on my speed dial." Shana replied.

"Yay!" she clapped. Soon after that they turned into a separating point. "I go this way." she said pointing to the left.

"I go the other way... Cya at 7 tomorrow?"

"Hai! In the morning right? School doesn't start till Monday and tomorrow is Sunday." she then waved. "Jaa ne!"

"Sayounara for now!" Shana waved back. And she walked in the other direction.

At home Tikal flopped on her bed.

"Tikal how was your day? Are you okay? There was an earthquake." said Tikal's worried mother.

"I'm okay, Mommy. Today's been really busy..." Tikal yawned. Her mom smiled and closed the door. Tikal slowly drifted to a deep sleep. "This was probably all a dream..."

When she arrived home, Shana's mother asked how her day went. "I gotta job at a cafe."

"Really? I'm so proud! This will help you learn responsibility!" Her mother exclaimed happily.

"Yeah... I'm -yawn- a little tired from today..." And she fell sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning

The next morning

Tikal yawned sleepily as her alarm clock beat her ears madly. "Ah URUSAI Nyan..." she moaned, slamming her hands into the clock. "Oh... I forgot I have to go to the café nyan... no worries... I always usually wake up at--OH CRAP!" Tikal stared at her clock. It said 7:30. "WAAH! WHY DID I WAKE UP LATE NYAN?!"

Shana woke up at 5:30 in the morning. She worked in the garage on her plane and sighed when she looked at the clock. 7:25. She sighed. _'Zha ain't gonna be too happy. Oh well. Better start going.'_ She arrived at the cafe with a hat that had the number 831 on it. Her sneakers also had 831 on them. Her necklace was the last thing that said 831 on it.

Tikal quickly changed her clothes having the same black sleeveless shirt with a neck warmer and a sugar pink skirt. She stormed down stairs and put on her white shoes.

"Tikal would you like some breakfast?"

"No time Okaa-san! I need to get to my job!"

"Job?" asked Tikal's mother, but she had already run out the door.

Tikal reached the café 10 minutes after Shana. "Shana-Chan!" she yelled running up to her. "Gomenasai! I over slept! Funny... I usually never over sleep."

Zha came to the entrance where Shana was. "You two are late! I wonder what the penalty is..." he snickered. He then glanced at Tikal. "Oh. That's because your Neko DNA is merging with yours. Cat's usually sleep right? And say 'nya'. That's why you've been acting like that."

"I woke up early. I chose to arrive late." said Shana. Ren came out of the kitchen.

"Good morning!" He greeted.

"Ohayou Ren-San! Zha-San!" said Tikal cheerily.

Zha 'humph'ed and said. "Come in so we can discuss what we are going to do."

"And you got a lot of explaining to do." Said Shana, "What's with all this? Geez... you'd never know from school."

"Whatever!" Zha snapped at Shana. He knocked on the wall of the building. A punch code suddenly appeared and he punched in some codes. When he pressed enter, a secret stair case descending downstairs appeared. "Come on. Into the secret room."

"Ohh! Sugoi!" Tikal squealed forgetting her empty stomach. "Nya This reminds me of Batman from America! Hahahahaha!" she laughed.

When they went in, Shana's eyes lit up. "Omigosh! Bio-fuels! Alternate fuels! Just what I've been looking for. This'll work great for the planes!" She got heart-eyed looking at all the technological stuff.

Zha smirked. "Nuh uh! Not for you!" He then sat in a chair and started his explanation. "Due to the earthquake that happened I changed ya'lls lives." he said rudely. "Time is repeating itself. The aliens want the earth again." The Previous Mew's: Ichigo Aoyama, Minto Akasaka, Retasu Shirogane, Purin Fong, Zakuro Fujiwara, Berii Meguro, and Ringo Akai are now DNA-less, dead, or old." He looked at Ren. "He'll explain who your missions are." Ren nodded.

"There are 2 new aliens on the scene. They want to pick up where the previous aliens left off, except they're more determined to succeed. They send Chimera Animas like the snake you fought today to take over. It's up to you two to defeat them." Tikal listened carefully.

_"I've heard those names before..."_ her mind thought.

"What do we do once we defeat a Chimera?" asked Shana.

"Then well... You defeated them." Zha said. A weasel scrambled up on Zha's shoulder. "This is 'I-831225' he's the robot I created to sense Chimera and capture them." The same black and white weasel blinked at the two Mews. "He'll be hanging around you guys." Tikal smiled.

"Wee Hello there Itachi-San!" she said waving to the black and white animal. "So..." she said to Ren. "How do we defeat the aliens?"

"You use your powers like you did today. Eventually, your powers will grow and evolve."

"Geez... who knew you could come up with something like this, Zha." said Shana, still heart-eyed among the technology,

"I didn't. The old guy Ryou Shirogane did." he said, sticking out his tongue. Tikal sweatdropped.

"Is that so... Wow. Why do the aliens want our planet anyways?"

"They say we destroyed their planet. They want to take back the planet and make it beautiful again." said Ren.

"Well, it is our fault." said Shana, holding up a test tube full of fuel in her hand. Zha shot a glare at Shana.

"Get your dirty hands of that!"

Tikal sweatdropped again. "Shana-Chan. That looks dangerous..."

She stuck her tongue at Zha. "Don't worry, I deal with tons of flammable stuff at home. Besides, I got my lucky charm with me!" She smiled, pointing to her necklace with the number 831 on it.

"Still. That belongs to ME!" He said standing up. "You ask first before borrowing. Ever heard of that? Or were your parents too dumb to teach you manners?" Tikal flailed.

"Um! Can't we all just get along?" She exclaimed.

"Hmph. Say that to yourself, Zha. Remember when you took THREE of my airplanes last month? I still don't have them back. They were my lucky ones too..." Zha sweatdropped.

"Well-" at that moment I-831225 eyes turned white. He chirped wildly and started spinning his two tails like a helicopter. "Humph. Let's continue this sometime later. Seems like there's another Chimera Anima."

"Where?" asked Shana, suddenly worried, "I hope no one is getting hurt by it..." Her eyes filled with tears slightly. Zha looked at Shana.

"Crybaby..." he murmured. "I-831225 will show you. Now go!" The black and white weasel then started running. Tikal followed it clutching her Mew Pendant. "Me and Ren will follow you guys later on!" the brown haired teen called after them. Shana wiped her eyes and followed Tikal out the door, taking her Mew Pendant out of her pocket. I-831225 lead the two girls to central Tokyo were there was a large Bird Chimera that was dropping bombs everywhere. Above the bird were to aliens.

"Humans are so weak, eh Kuri?" Saki said smirking at the run away humans. Kuri nodded, watching as humans screamed in terror.

Shana began to transform. "MEW MEW BUTTERFLY METAMORPHOSES!"

"Mew Mew Tikaru! METAMORPHOSE!" Tikal's hair turned from Black with Sugar pink tips to Pink with sugar pink tips. Black Neko ears and tail appeared and she was in the same Cat Sakura Kinomoto suit from last time, and her eyes changed from dark brown to bright sugar pink. "Nyan We are the new Breed of Mews! I am Mew Tikal!" she yelled to the Aliens above doing her mew pose.

"Eh?" Saki looked down and grinned. "Oh lookie! There goes one of the Mews!" he said excitedly to Kuri.

Shana's hair became slightly dark. Raccoon ears and a tail popped out as a white kimono-like mew uniform was what she wore. "And I'm Mew Shana! You want this Earth? You'll have to get through US first! "You ready, Tikal-chan?" smirked Shana.

"They seem real cocky..." he pointed at the Chimera."Oi! Drop a bomb at them!"

Tikal grinned. "I'm ready for anything now Shana-Chan!"

"Then let's go!" exclaimed Shana, " RIBBON BUTTERFLY RAIN!" The orb in her hands sent butterflies toward the bomb. Tikal nodded and jumped.

"Whoa!" she gasped as she figured out how high she could jump due to her cat DNA. "RIBBON CRYSTAL MIRAGE!" she yelled at attacked the same thing Shana was attacking. The two attacks merged and made the bomb blast in mid air.

"Kuso!" Saki cursed. "Oi! Kuri! You order the bird around. I wanna battle these punks head on!"

"Watch out, Tikal-chan! One of those aliens is coming our way! Can you handle it? I'll get the other one on the roof!" Tikal nodded. And pointed her wand staff at Saki like a sword. Saki snickered evilly.

"You've got some spunk kid." he said as he got out two sai's and threw them at Tikal.

Zha finally came with Ren and saw the damage. "How can we fix this...?" he asked Ren shaking his head. "Oi! Mew Shana!" Zha yelled. "Hurry up and finish!" He playfully stuck his tongue out.

Mew Shana used her raccoon abilities to climb swiftly to the roof and tackle-kicked Kuri in the back, causing him to lose control of the bird. "Why you- You see this guy here? What I'm gonna do to him is way better than what you'll suffer!" She exclaimed. "RIBBON BUTTERFLY RAIN!" She shot the fire butterflies at Kuri, who sweatdropped. "Take that!"

He then smirked, teleporting behind her. "Wha?" He shoved her forward to the ground. She flipped over backwards and landed on her feet. "You can't get rid of me that easily!"

Mew Tikal quickly dodged the two sai's. "RIBBON CRYSTAL MIRAGE!" Pink slashes came from my wand and swiftly went towards Saki. The Red haired alien sighed.

"Geez you're so slow!" he teleported and ended up above Tikal. "Take this!" he swiftly swooped down on Tikal and grabbed her arm. He then twirled her around and flung her towards Kuri. "Oi! Kuri! You have a Mew coming towards you!" he yelled.

"TIKAL-CHAN!" yelled Shana. Kuri smirked.

"I got this." He said.

"Mew Tikal! Aim for the bird! Trust me on this!" Screamed Shana as she jumped off the roof and toward where Kuri was poised. "RIBBON BUTTERFLY RAIN!" She shot her orb of butterflies at the bird.

"Eh? Okay Mew Shana!" Tikal yelled. "RIBBON CRYSTAL MIRAGE!" Pink slashes came from her weapon towards the bird as Shana commanded.

"Kuso..." Saki cursed again. He quickly grabbed his two Sai's and threw them at Mew Tikal who was busy attacking the Chimera Bird.

The 2 attacks merged and forced the Chimera out of the bird. Shana landed on the floating Kuri and pulled Tikal out of the way and propelled her to the roof. She pushed Kuri in the way of the sai's and jumped into a tree. Kuri dodged by teleporting. Tikal was dizzy of the sudden move. But then came to focus.

"Whoo ho! Done nyan" Saki gritted his teeth.

"If I can't defeat you then I'll fight you from close up!" he grabbed his two sai's and teleported behind Mew Shana and kicked her from behind then slashed Tikal who barely escaped getting slashed on the leg.

"Ow!" Mew Tikal yelped collapsing on the floor seeing blood slightly gush out.

"ACK! Grr... No one hurts MY friends and gets away with it." She began to fume with anger. Saki stuck his tongue out.

"Whatcha gonna do, throw garbage at me little raccoon?" he taunted. "Kuri you take care of this one. The pink one sparks my interest! HA HA HA HA!" he laughed. He was now in front of Mew Tikal. "Hey. Get up and fight. You're so weak compared to what the aliens described from the other band of Mews." Mew Tikal turned red of anger.

"BAKA!" She yelled grabbing her weapon and swishing it at him like a batting stick. Saki easily dodged it.

"Weakling..." he sneered.

"I'm going to kill you!" Shana yelled at Kuri. He smirked.

"Yeah right! Pathetic..." Shana raised her orb above her head.

"RIBBON... BUTTERFLY RAIN!!" She threw it with all her might at Kuri. "DIE!!" Saki looked at Kuri.

"She's more fit to be the leader... unlike you..." he glared at Mew Tikal again who, in return, shivered.

"I-I'M NOT WEAK!" She stood and yelled, "RIBBON CRYSTAL MIRAGE!" Tikal focused so the slashes could be faster. Granting her wish, they were faster and cut Saki in the face, arm, and both legs. But they were only cuts.

"Humph. You only got guts not strength. You're not meant to be a Mew." he smirked and threw one sai at her. While the Sai was going towards Mew Tikal he lunged towards Tikal attempting to slash her. Mew Tikal braced herself using the Crystal Wand to knock the oncoming sai off course. Then she held up her wand again to block the sai that Saki was holding. He smirked again.

"Fast."

"Look at your little friend..." Said Kuri. "Saki will soon kill her and I will kill YOU. Prepare to die, little Mew." He said, taking out a dagger. He charged toward her with killing intent. The orb formed in her hands again.

"RIBBON BUTERFLY RAIN!" The butterflies surrounded Kuri and closed in on him.

Saki then decided to use Taijutsu and kicked Mew Tikal. She tripped and fell on her back and Saki smirked putting his foot on Tikal's neck to choke her.

"You're weak after all. I thought you'd be as powerful as Mew Berii and Ichigo. Meh, I was wrong." he pressed his foot tighter against the Neko Mew's neck. Tikal tried reaching for the Crystal wand but it was too far away to reach.

Zha looked at the top of the building. "Ren. What going on up there?" he asked his partner unable to see anything above.

"I know as much as you do." said Ren, "We need a better view."

Kuri teleported out of the butterflies and tackled Shana, his dagger at her neck. "I've got you now..." He said.

Zha grunted. "Come on Ren." he said running into the building that the two Mews were.

"We have to be careful." warned Ren, running after Zha.

Mew Tikal put her hands on his ankle trying to pry the leg off. Seeing that it wasn't affecting him, Mew Tikal's nails suddenly got sharp and pierced his skin.

"YOWCH! DAMN KITTY!" he yelled looking at the wound. At that moment Mew Tikal got up, got her weapon and threw it at Saki like a boomerang.

Mew Shana put her hands on his chest and muttered something under her breath. "Hm? Your last words, mew? What were they?" His dagger pushing against her neck, but not cutting.

"I said... RIBBON BUTTERFLY RAIN!" And the butterflies forced him off of her, burning his chest.

"OW! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, MEW MEW!"

Zha went from elevator to elevator trying to get to the top as fast as he could with I-831225 on his shoulder. "I-813225, when we get to the top, try scaring off the Aliens. For some reason, I feel like they're in a pinch." Ren nodded.

"If they were standing, we would've seen them."

The wand was extremely fast and hit Saki cold hard on the head.

"KUSO!" He cursed and put a hand on his head. "You'll pay for that. Flaming Sai's!" Saki's two weapons lit up on fire and he threw them at Mew Tikal. Luckily the pink mew barely dodged them and lunged at the alien.

"RIBBON CRYSTAL MIRAGE!" Mew Tikal yelled using the attack right at his face. Without delay, while was kneeling on the floor, she put him in a headlock and held her hand on top of his head.

"Ribbon..." She began.

Zha reached the top floor. "I-813225! Smoke attack!" he yelled the black and white weasel released a smoke that was extremely thick and black. Saki coughed.

"Damn it. Party crashers...Looks like we have to go now Kuri. It was getting boring anyway." he said vanishing and dodging Mew Tikal's attack. Shana coughed a bit.

"Mew Tikal? Are you okay?" Tikal nodded.

"Yeah I am. Are you okay Mew Shana?" Zha sighed happily.

"Yay! Looks like I'm just in time!" he said sarcastically.

"..." Shana didn't answer. "That attack right there... I would've killed that alien. I've never killed before...I'm not ready for it now..." She dropped to her knees.

Zha looked seriously at Shana. Mew Tikal's eyes faltered. "I'm too weak... I can't do this..." Shana's eyes filled with tears, but she didn't let them fall.

Ren looked at Zha, as if to say "What now?"

Zha looked at Ren. "Take the girls back to the HQ. I'll walk back there myself." He turned around to exit the scene. But before he opened the door, he looked back then continued.

Mew Tikal changed back into a human then fainted.

"Tikal-chan!" Shana exclaimed. She ran toward her and the tears fell. She detransformed.

"Come now... We'll get you all fixed up at HQ." Said Ren gently.


	5. Chapter 5

At HQ

At HQ

Zha was typing many things on the computer. "Deep Blue is already dead. I wonder who's ordering the new set of aliens..."

"A new leader for the aliens? This isn't good." said Ren. Zha nodded.

"It most definitely isn't." he replied. "The new leader is probably stronger." he turned around and asked, "How are the girls?"

"They're doing fine. I bandaged up their wounds. Tikal will become conscious any minute now and Shana won't stop crying. That's unexpected." said Ren. Zha sighed.

"She cries for such things." he got up. "Let me see them."

"Right this way." Ren led him to the lab. Tikal was still 'sleeping' on the bed. Zha glanced at Shana.

"Oi." he simply said. She didn't look up. Simply resting her head on Tikal 's mattress, waiting for her to wake up. He sighed and sat in a near by chair. "I-813225. Wake up Tikal ." The weasel on his shoulder nodded and jumped cutely on Tikal . From the mouth, it dropped a pill. The black and white weasel shifted it to Shana.

Shana lifted up Tikal 's head and pushed the pill into her mouth. She swallowed the pill and shortly afterwards she got up.

"Eh? Itachi-san?" she said referring to I-813225. The weasel squeaked and jumped back to Zha.

"Ah! Tikal your awake!" he said. Shana smiled a small smile, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm so glad." Tikal looked at Shana.

"Oh! Shana-Chan!" Tikal gasped. "I'm sorry back there... I wasn't much help..."

"It's not your fault. I wasn't any good either..." She became sad again. "Were any people hurt?" She asked, turning to Zha. Zha nodded.

"Some. But not very many."

"How bad?" She asked, her eyes filling up with tears again. This kind of subject would always make her cry. Anything else, and she could be completely emotionless. Zha glared at her.

"Bleeding." he simply said and leaned back into his chair. He poked one eye at Ren as if saying 'you explain everything to her about the injured people' Tikal sighed sadly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"How bad was the bleeding?" She asked Ren.

"Not bad. Those kinds of injuries will heal in a couple of days." Shana let out a small sigh of relief. She wiped her eyes again. Zha shot open his eyes and got up.

"Shana. The aliens will continue attack these people until they successfully take over this planet." he paused to look at the two girls.

"Just like Tokyo Mew Mew..." Tikal finished his sentence, "Are we ready?"

"Soon you will be." said Ren. "We believe in you girls. Don't we, Zha?" Zha smirked and looked at Shana.

"I don't think there's anyone else I could trust." Shana's eyes widened at this as she clutched her 831 necklace. Tikal smiled and said,

"Yes! We're going to defend the Earth nyan!" Shana looked down. Then back up. "Yes. We have to protect Tokyo , Japan . This planet needs us. And we have to help!" Zha smiled.

"Okay then lets decide a few things first... who's the leader?"

" Tikal ." Shana said firmly. "Definitely."

"W-Why me?! I can't do anything! I'm weak! Just like Saki said!" Tikal objected. Shana turned around.

"Are you going to believe what that alien said? You are strong. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Tikal turned red of embarrassment. She then picked her head up and proclaimed.

"Yosh! I'll fight to become strong nyan!" Zha snickered.

"That's great. Now next. What's the name of the group?" Shana smiled at Tikal .

"Got any ideas?"

"Uhh... Nope!" She laughed. "Let's try thinking of something..."

"Hmmm..." A light bulb sparked.

"I have an Idea! How about Ni Mew Mew's? Since Ni means 2 and there are only two of us." Tikal suggested. Zha jokingly choked trying to held back his laughter.

"Ok! That's a great idea!" She said, glaring at Zha. He grinned.

"Fine fine. Ni Mew Mew's. Now. Since tomorrow is school Ren's going to open up the shop at 4 o clock sharp. Be here an hour or 30 minutes before." he stood up and headed for the door. "Go home. Get some rest and see you tomorrow." he opened the door and stepped out before poking his head back in. "Oh, and Shana your penalty for being late... you owe me some candy. Give to me in class tomorrow. Jaa!"

"WHAT?!" Shana exclaimed, her tears and sadness replaced with anger. "That Jerk! He'll probably drag me straight from the end of the class straight here!" Tikal sweatdropped and glanced at Ren.

"Ren-San do you mind taking us home?"

Tikal: hahahaha! omg that was so like Zha-San! XDDDD

Shana: YES THAT WAS! Perfect, Tikal-chan!

Ren smiled. "Sure. Come to the car." Tikal nodded and got up. "Shana-Chan. You can kill him in school tomorrow. Let's rest tonight okay?" she smiled and followed Ren to the car.

Shana cracked her knuckles. "That guy is SO dead tomorrow."

From upstairs in his room he sneezed. "Geez... Shana better not be planning to kill me tomorrow." Zha sniffed.

At home

"Mommy! I'm home!" Tikal announced smiling.

"Oh! Hi honey! How are you? Did you eat at all today?"

Tikal's stomach growled. "FOOD FOOD NYAN" Tikal ordered.

"YOU HAVEN'T EATEN ALL DAY?!" her mom roared.

"Meep...!" Finally around 11 o'clock after Tikal was chased around the house and had food shoved down her mouth by her mom she fell asleep exhausted.

--

"Hey Ma. Real tired and already ate. I'm gonna work on the plane and then go to bed, k?" She said.

"Sure sweetie!" After about 3 hours, Shana went to bed, but not before making sure there was some candy in her school bag.

Shana went to sleep, a small test tube of fuel under her pillow. The bottom of the test tube said PROPERTY OF ZHA. She smiled, falling asleep.

Tikal: AHAHAHAHA!

Tikal: YOU STOLE IT!

Shana: P

Tikal: LAWL.

At School

Zha was tapping a pencil sleepily on his desk. "For some reason something feels uncomfortable..." her murmured. He glanced 5 seats away from him. "Bleh. It's probably because Shana ain't here with my candy yet."

Shana walked into the classroom and took out a blueprint of an airplane and started making measurements and thinking about how she would isolate the chemicals in the bio-fuel she took from Zha and duplicate it for her plane. Zha noticed Shana. He got up and walked to the front of my desk.

"Ahem!" he coughed. "Penalty?" he raised his hand into a 'give me my candy' pose. She rolled her eyes and took a small grey bag and tossed it to him. She turned back to her blueprints and smirked as she remembered the fuel she had at home.

Zha seeing that it's boring to just have her just give him the candy and leave he decided to stay. "Domo." he thanked ripped open the pack and started eating. He took a look at her blue prints. "What's that? Building another toy airplane for me?" She twitched.

"They aren't TOYS and it's definitely NOT for YOU." Zha stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Bleh. Well tell me when you finish it. So I can steal it." At that moment the teacher came in and Zha was forced to go back to his seat. "Humph." Then the teacher started calling out role. Saying everyone's name one by one.

"Shirogane?"

"Here." Zha replied.

"Kureshi?"

"...Here..." She was still concentrating on the blueprint, but she put it away before the teacher could confiscate it.

At Lunch

Zha was looking for Shana for the hell of it. Since they were going to be hanging out more often he might as well get along with her. He grabbed his bento and scurried to the library where he though Shana would most likely be.

Shana was eating in onigiri while contemplating the wingspan of her plane.

"Oi! Shana!" Zha said going over to her. "Mind if I eat with you? My friends went somewhere else to go eat." he grinned looking at the blueprints again She said nothing, but used her leg to push out the chair anyway. Zha sighed and sat down. They both ate in silence. "Geez. You're awfully boring." He commented. He lifted up her arm trying to secretly steal an onigiri.

"My mom packed me 3 extra onigiri." She stated simply as she let her arm be lifted, too absorbed in the blueprint to care. Zha swiped an onigiri.

"Sigh. You're no fun at all either." he simply stared at her. "Oi. Say something useful and entertaining."

"You're an idiot." She said, biting into an onigiri, a couple of grains of rice sticking to her face.

"Whatever." he got up and got his bento. "Since I feel like I'm not welcome, I guess I'll just eat out side. Jaa"

Tikal finished eating her lunch and was just sitting outside. She got her cell phone and looked through her phonebook. She stumbled upon Shana's name and decided to text her.

_'Shana-Chan'_ She texted.

"Wait." said Shana. She took an empty test tube out of her pocket and tossed it to Zha. "Thanks." She turned her attention to her phone, which had started buzzing. She smiled as she read Tikal 's message. _'Hey Tikal-chan. What's up?'_ She texted back.

Zha looked at the tube for a moment. Before yelling, "WTF! Shana!" He didn't really scream since they were in a library. "I'll deal with you at the cafe..." he threatened then disappeared. Tikal got the text message back. Instead of texting back she decided to call.

Shana smirked. _'I'd like to see him try.'_ She thought and answered Tikal 's call.

"Konnichiwa, Tikal-chan."

"Konn-ichi-wa! Shana-Chan!" Tikal smiled. "I only have a few minutes till class. "What are you doing?"

"I'm in the library at school just going over a few blue prints. Ha. Wish you were here. I swiped one of Zha's test tubes. He got SO mad just now when I returned it... empty." Tikal laughed.

"Ha ha! That's very funny, Shana." she paused and said. "Ne. What did you want with the tube anyway?"

"It was an alternate bio-fuel that was made from plants so it won't harm the environment. I can duplicate it and use it for my bigger plane. I'll take you for a ride in it someday!" Shana grinned. Tikal gasped.

"Wow. I wonder why Zha-San would have it.." she paused then said, "I have to go now. See you at the café!"

"Sayounara for now!" said Shana before hanging up. She looked at the clock._ '3 minutes till class starts! I better hurry!'_ She adjusted her goggles and ran to class.

At the café

Tikal arrived there on time. She looked around and saw nobody. "Hello?" she called out.

"Hey Tikal-chan..." said Shana, rubbing her collar. "Zha dragged me here straight from class, yelled at me for taking the test tube and I whacked him upside the head. Ren is just putting a bandage on his head right now in the back." Said Shana adjusting her goggles again. Tikal sweatdropped.

"Ah... Sorry I couldn't be here too see it..." Zha come out from his room.

"HEY! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" His head was half wrapped up. Tikal blinked at him and laughed.

"So, what do we do now?" Shana stuck her tongue out at Zha and made a face.

"Yeah right!" she said. Ren came behind Zha.

"Well, we'll reopen the cafe and wait for the customers to come." Tikal nodded and dragged Shana to the changing room and changed into their maid suits. After Shana changed she put her goggles safely in a box before putting it in one of the lockers. She took out a key-chain from her pocket. She smiled. The number 831 was on it.

"Welcome to the re-opening of Café Mew Mew! Let me show you to your seats!" Tikal greeted customers and showing to their seats. "Ah! Shana-Chan! Table 13 needs someone!"

"Right on it!" Shana went to the table and smiled a happy smile, " Welcome to the cafe! May I take your order?"

"Yes I would like a Lettuce Salad... and... Zakuro ice cream!" the lady said. Zha looked at Ren.

"Think they're doing well?"

"Right away ma'am!" And Shana headed off to the kitchens to get the order made. Ren smiled as he saw them. "Considering it's only the 2 of them, they're managing to keep up quite well." Zha scoffed.

"It'd be better if there were about 7 of them." I-831225 ran up to Zha. "Hm?!" He grinned at Ren. "Looks like you and I will have to take over. Call the girls."

"Ladies! Please join us over here!" called out Ren. Shana looked over.

"Hai, Ren-sama!" She replied, finishing serving a customer.

"Hai Ren-San!" Tikal told the lady to wait for a moment and she went over to the kitchen.

"It's only our first day of work and we already have something? What did you need to call us over for? There are customers waiting." said Shana. Zha looked at the two girls.

"A Chimera has appeared I-831225 will take you there. " Tikal nodded and told Shana,

"Let's go Shana-Chan!"

"Ok!" She held her Mew Pendant in her hand as she ran with Tikal .

"MEW MEW TIKARU METAMORPHOSES!" Tikal transformed into her Mew form. "Let's go Mew Shana!"

"MEW MEW BUTTERFLY METAMORPHOSES!" yelled Shana as she also transformed, "Hai, Mew Tikal!" Mew Tikal saw that the place was already empty. "Eh? There's nothing here..." Saki appeared in front of her.

"Using Chimera's on you are boring. We're going to fight head on more often." he smirked.

"GYAH!" Mew Tikal yelled.

"Mew Tikal !" yelled Shana as she heard Tikal yell, "MMPH!!" Kuri had come up from behind and placed his hand over her mouth.

"Be a good little kitty now..." He teased. She bit his hand. "OW!" He yelped in pain. Mew Tikal jumped away from Saki.

"Crystal Wand!" the neko called you bringing out her weapon. Mew Tikal spun it in her hands just like a cheerleader then made a slashing movement at the two aliens. "RIBBON CRYSTAL MIRAGE!"

Shana did an under kick and caused Kuri to fall forward. "Who's weak now?" She asked. He smirked.

"Still you." He teleported.

Saki dodged the attacks and Tikal sent out more pink slashes at the alien till he finally got hurt.

"Damn you." Saki cursed. He brought out his two sais and thrusted them at Tikal . She dodged one and used her Wand to knock the other off course so she could jump towards him.

"Dammit!" exclaimed Shana. _'He could turn up anywhere. I have to keep my guard.'_ She thought. She closed her eyes and listened. There was a small "zzp!" above her she smiled and jumped out of the way of Kuri's attack.

"Not bad..." He said.

Saki disappeared and teleported behind Mew Tikal. Acting quickly, at the moment he reappeared Tikal lifted her leg in midair and kicked as hard as she could sending him flying. While the red haired alien was in mid air, Tikal ran up to him repetitively yelling, "RIBBON CRYSTAL MIRAGE!"

"RIBBON BUTTERFLY RAIN! RIBBON BUTTERFLY RAIN! RIBBON BUTTERFLY RAIN!" Shana sent out several orbs in different directions to the places where Kuri would most likely teleport to.

"AAHH!" He yelled as he was hit by one and landed on the floor.

"RIBBON BUTTERFLY RAIN!" She yelled, the fire burned his legs, face, arms and back.

The slashes slashed Saki before he could teleport. He landed on the ground motionless. Mew Tikal went up to him and held up her weapon. "Any last words?" she said pointer her weapon at him. He grinned.

"Yep... You're still weak!" he got up and tackled Tikal to the ground pinning her down by the hands. "KYA! PERVERT PERVERT!" Tikal yelled. Saki sighed.

"Whatever."

"Mew Shana! Help!" the Neko mew cried unable to shove him off or grab her weapon.

"Huh? OMG!! A PERVERT!? RIBBON BUTTERFLY RAIN!" She yelled. Suddenly, Kuri put his arm around her waist and was about to body-slam her to the ground like in wrestling. He jumped off of Mew Tikal and landed a few feet away from her.

"RIBBON CRYSTAL MIRAGE!" she yelled. While the attack was coming towards him, Tikal jumped towards him and ended up behind him.

"Huh?" Saki murmured surprisingly. Tikal held his arms. "ARUGH! LET GO OF ME!" and he got attacked by the pink slashes.

Shana smirked. "I've watched wrestling on TV since I was a little kid!" She sucker punched him in the mouth then turned around and used her elbow to force him down on his back. She put one foot on his back as if she conquered him. "Pwned." She stated simply.

"This... this isn't over yet!" He said.

Saki kneeled down. Suddenly in both of the aliens voices a female like metallic voice sounded. **'Come back to the base. I have news for you two...' ** Saki glanced at Kuri, nodded then disappeared. Kuri teleported away.

"Huh?" Shana got confused. "Dang... being able to teleport... that's like cheating!" Mew Tikal sweatdropped and nodded.

"I wonder why they just disappeared." Tikal thought of turning back to normal and she did so. She was still in her maid outfit. I-831225 ran over to Tikal she kneeled down and petted it. "I guess we have to go back?" Shana also detransformed.

"Yeah... I hope they could keep up with all the customers." She said as they walked to the cafe.

Zha and running from table to table. "Ren! Can't you help?! You can stop cooking for a little while r-right?" he was sweating as customers were demanding for their food. Ren shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I can't!" Shana and Tikal walked into the cafe. Shana immediately started laughing. She walked over to Zha and poked his back.

"Need some help? I guess your 'ladies' charm' that you brag about at school has run out." She smirked and took the tray from him and started serving again. Zha's mouth dropped.

"H-HEY! SHANA, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Tikal went over to Ren and giggled.

"They certainly get along right Ren-San?" she smiled at him, took the plates to the current table. Ren smiled.

"This is just the beginning."

Shana stuck her tongue out playfully at Zha.

"Figure it out!"


	6. Chapter 6

Closing Time

Closing Time

"Whew! Yaata! We're finally done nyan! What a day!" Tikal stretched and wiped the last table. Zha clapped his hands.

"Good work girls! Now... Since you two worked so hard I have to pay you for doing this huh?"

"Yes! How much are you paying us per hour anyway?" asked Shana.

"10 Per hour. Since you guys worked for about... 5 hours you both get 50 dollars." Zha said taking out his wallet. He gave Tikal 50 and Shana 10. "That's your punishment for whacking me this morning and making a fool out of me. " he smirked. "See you tomorrow."

"Grrr.. You JERK!" She did a flying kick to his back and sent him to the floor. "JERK! JERK! JERK! JERK! JERK JERK JERK JERK!!" Every time she said jerk she would kick him. She stormed off to the changing room. Zha remained on the floor acting as if he was knocked out. Tikal sweatdropped and headed for the changing room to until he stopped her.

"Oi... Give this to Shana." he told the black haired girl, his voice somewhat muffled since his face was on the floor. He gave Tikal 40 and smiled. Tikal smiled in return and nodded then ran off to the changing room.

_'That JERK! I hate him I hate him I hate him!'_ Shana thought repeatedly as she slammed the clothes locker shut. Tikal arrived at the changing room to hear that.

"Shana-Chan! Here you go!" she said handing her 40.

"Eh?!" She exclaimed in confusion, "What's this?!"

"The rest of your money of course!" Tikal winked and started changing. "Zha-San really likes teasing you. How long have you known him?" "..." Shana stared at the money.

"I've known him since... we were both 5. Our moms are great friends. That was around the time... my father passed away..." She carefully placed her goggles on her head.

"Ah... I see.." the pink tipped girl said shutting her locker. "Hm... Do you have a crush on him? 8D" Tikal winked at Shana giggling.

"WHAT?! On a jerk like him?! No way! Not possible! Not in this lifetime!" She looked down at the money in her hand and sighed. "Dang... now I have to go thank him...me and my stupid good morals..."

Tikal frowned. "Awweh... That's not fun!" she nudged the light brown haired girl. "Come on You know you like him! Ha Ha Ha!" Tikal then turned serious. "I think he already knows you're thankful."

"I don't like him! Besides, my mom would kill me if she found out I got my first pay and didn't thank my boss. No matter how much of an egoistical jerk he is. Kyuu..." She said. She took her 831 keychain and headed out the door.

"But he's your friend. Not just a boss nyan... T3T." Tikal walked out the door with Shana. Tikal looked around. "Oh hey he's not here anymore..."

"Friend...? I don't know... Maybe he's in the lab! Maybe I can swipe some more fuel..." She said happily. "Ren?" She asked him, he was in the kitchen. "Is Zha in the lab?" He shook his head.

"Nope. He's gone upstairs in his room."

"Dang... He's the one who knows the punch code to the lab..." said Shana.

Tikal frowned a bit. "Shana... It's not nice to steal! T3T."

"I still haven't gotten those three planes back from last month and over the years, he's stolen over 50 planes from me! Geez... you'd think he'd have enough by now.." She said, "I'm gonna go upstairs and see if he has my planes up there. Wanna come?" Tikal sweatdropped. Zha also came downstairs.

"Geez... You and your airplanes go home already!" he yelled at Shana with an angry tone.

"Meep" Tikal squeaked.

"Geez! I was just gonna thank you for the pay! Stupid jerk!" She turned around and walked out of the cafe, not once turning back. Tikal looked at Zha.

"Did you really steal her airplanes?" he nodded.

"But it was just to tease her." he went back up the stairs.

"Umm... Oyasumi Ren-San!" Tikal bowed before running after Shana. "Shana-Chan! Shana-Chan slow down!" Shana turned around and sweatdropped.

"Whoops... Sorry! When I get mad, everything's just a blur. Sorry again." Tikal smiled.

"Well... I'll see you tomorrow! Jaa Ne" Tikal went down her street and parted their ways.

"Sayounara for now!" waved Shana.

At Home

Instead of going to her house, she took another turn and went to the junk yard. They gave her free metal to use for her plane. She came home with a handful of it.

"My my... the junk yard again?" greeted her mother. Shana nodded. She took it out to the garage and pieced it together. The goggles covering her face. She sighed when she stopped, the goggles in her hands.

'_The last thing my father gave me.'_ She thought as she headed up to her room.

Tikal's House

"Okaa-Saaaan" Tikal yelled busting through the door.

"Oh! Tikaru! You came home! How was work?" asked her mother.

"It was great nyan Whats for dinner?" After dinner Tikal stared at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

Shana's house

Shana looked at all her stuff in her room. There were aerial tactics and airplane blueprints everywhere. Along with pop-ups of the number 831. Her father had explained to her the meaning of 831. 8 letters... 3 words... and- Shana had fallen fast asleep.

The next day Shana's mom called Shana. "

Shana! Shana! There's something for you!"

"Nngh... Nani? Something for me?" Shana walked down the stairs. Her mom gave a large box to Shana. Secretly, inside the box was all Shana's airplanes and another special fuel that she wanted.

There was also a letter it said, _'You happy now? I spent almost all night trying to find all your airplanes...and then tried to find a large enough box. Well. See ya!' _

"Hmph. That baka sure knows how to surprise a girl…"

--

Tikal's school started a little earlier than Shana's, but due to her cat DNA she woke up late.

"AAAAHHH!!" she yelled as she got up. She ran down stairs grabbed her breakfast and changed while eating. "ARUGH! STUPID DNA NYAAANN!" she yelled and stormed out of the door with her mom looking at the quickly disappearing child blankly.

"Sahoma-San! Since you were late you have to clean up the class room by your self after school."

"NAAANNNII NYAAAN?! I C-C-C-C-CANT! I HAVE SOME WHERE TO GO AFTERSCHOOL!" Tikal yelled.

"If you continue arguing with me then you have to do it for a week." Tikal shut up.

"Kuso..." she cursed under her breath and took her seat.

--

Shana took the box up to her room and looked at all the stuff. She counted the airplanes and smiled. _'He still kept my very first airplane...The one I gave him.'_ She thought. She went to her drawer and took a package of candy out of it and put it in her pocket.

"Mom! I'm going to school now!" She said.

"See you after your job, honey!" And Shana started walking to Akihiro High School .

Zha was asleep on is desk with one of his friends poking him.

"Oi! Shirogane! Wake up its almost time for the teacher to come in!" he said.

Zha slapped his hand away. "Let me sleep." he grumbled.

Shana walked by Zha's desk and plopped the candy onto his head without even stopping. She then sat at her desk and waited for the teacher to come in.

"Eh...?" he stirred then went back to sleep. His friend blinked and walked over to Shana.

"What's with the candy?"

"I owe him." She simply stated.

His friend frowned and sat back down. The teacher then came in.

"Role call." He announced. He called everyone's names one by one.

"Kureshi."

"Here." She stated, sitting up in her seat. The teacher called a few names again.

"Shirogane." No response. "Shirogane!" the teacher said more sternly looking at Zha. "SHI-RO-GANE!" he yelled. Zha lazily picked up his head.

"What? I'm here old man you see me right?" A vein showed on the teachers head.

"Outside!" Shirogane sighed, got, up and did what he was told. "Stupid old man..." he muttered under his breath with a smirk as he passed Shana's desk. The candy in is pocket.

_'He gets into trouble at school and yet he's some sorta genius in the lab... I don't get it... Sure, I read psychology magazines and all they say is this lashing out is a cry for attention. Psh. Yeah right. Mann... I really wish Tikal was in this class too...'_ Shana thought.

Tikal almost fell asleep in class. "So... tired..." her mind muttered. "I wonder what Shana is doing right now... --.--"

At Lunch

Tikal decided to call Shana since she already finished her Bento.

Zha was with his friends. But he half ate his food and was asleep.

Shana was in the library as usual and her phone started buzzing. She looked at the Caller ID and smiled. "Konnichiwa, Tikal-chan." She greeted.

"Good afternoon Shana-Chan!" Tikal smiled. "You sound happy today. What happened?"

"Yeah... I guess you could say that." smiled Shana. She giggled.

"So what happened exactly?" Tikal asked since she had nothing better to say.

"Eh, nothing much. Zha just returned almost all of my planes and gave me some bio-fuel which he sent to my house and now he just falls asleep in class. Not a very unusual day." Shana replied. "What's new with you?"

Tikal smiled softly. "His way of saying sorry, I guess." she thought for a bit. "I'll be late for the first hour of the day. I got in trouble for being late..." she sighed to herself.

"Ah. Cat genes aren't working out so well, eh?" said Shana

"Not really... I wonder whats next!" Tikal cried into the receiver.

"My raccoon genes help me see in the dark and I can stay up all night without getting tired. But my sense of smell has gotten stronger and that isn't good for me cuz I work with a lot of smelly stuff." said Shana, "Don't worry, Tikal-chan. Life has ups and life has downs. You just have to get through the negativity and be optimistic. THAT'S what the Tikal I know would do." Tikal smiled widely.

"Mhm. Your right nyan! But I really do wonder whats next... Cat Ears and tail will be popping out when I see my crush! Ha ha! I don't even have one!" she laughed.

Shana laughed. "That, I hope, stayed with... her name was... Ichigo! We don't want stuff like that happening to us. I wonder how she dealt with it?"

"Yeah..." Tikal murmured. "Lets hope I don't get a crush and to make that a chance! Ha ha!" she looked at the clock. " I have to get to class now! Jaa"

"Sayounara for now!" said Shana. Shana headed back to class, not wanting to miss the bell. She saw that she was early and was the only one in the classroom. She sat her desk and sighed as she leaned back into her chair.

Zha came in next still half asleep he stared at Shana with his sleepy eyes, took out a candy, ate it, and slumped on his desk. After a few seconds he murmured to her, "You happy now?"

She smiled sincerely. The first in a long time towards Zha. "You still have Number 831, don't you?"

He popped open one eye. "Eh? Oh yeah I kept that one. You gave it to me right?" he sighed. "Geez. I don't know why you like the number 831..." Zha grumbled.

"It's a secret." She winked as the other students started to file in and soon the teacher.

"Humph... I'll figure it out someday." he said to her and picked up his head no longer sleepy.

At Café Mew Mew

"Oi! Shana! How come Tikal is late?" the boss asked his servant.

"She had to stay after school. She'll only miss the first hour. Besides, you always tell us to be an hour early so she'll be right on time. You're so money grubbing. It won't cut into you making any money." Zha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm major rich. I don't have to listen to you." he went to the kitchen were Ren was. "Oi, Ren. Something's been bothering me in my head. Do you think you can help?"

"Sure." Ren went to the cabinet and got some aspirin. He filled a glass with water. "Anything especially irritating you?"

"Hmm... Do you have any clue why Shana likes the number 831? It keeps on bugging me. " he paused then continued. "She gave me an airplane she built when we were little. It had that number 831 on it. It gives me a headache." he looked out the door to see how Shana was doing serving by herself. "When I asked her what it meant she said it was a secret. "

"831? 8..3..1? I'm sorry, but I don't." Ren replied. Shana smiled at the customers and put down their orders on the table, her 831 necklace hanging from her neck. Zha sighed.

"It's okay. It was worth a try asking you. I guess I'll ask Tikal when she comes."

An hour after the cafe opened, Tikal ran through the doors of Cafe Mew Mew and into the changing room. Customers stared at the black haired and pink tipped girl that ran from the entrance to the changing room.

"Who's that?" a customer asked Shana.

"She's our other waitress. So glad she's here. This is hard work!" Shana smiled.

The customer giggled and said, "I would like some Purin pudding and a Berii sundae please."

Once Tikal was changed she ran up to Ren and bowed.

"I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE! I got in trouble this morning for getting to school late!" Ren smiled and handed Shana the order. She went to table 7 and served them. Tikal sighed and went to table 8 to a couple. She smiled a bit and asked. "Welcome to Café Mew Mew! What would you like to order?" The couple looked lovey dovey at each other and it made Tikal turn red.

"We'd like an Ichigo flavored cheesecake." the man said.

"With one fork!" The women winked. Tikal nodded and speed to the kitchen.

"Ah! Ren-San! One cheesecake please!"

"Of course." He said handing the delicious cake to her. "Zha, weren't you going to ask Tikal about Shana?"

"Eh? Oh yeah." Zha got up from his chair and went up to Tikal . "Do you know why Shana likes the number 831?" Tikal shook her head and then Zha explained everything to her.

"Really." she smiled. "Well. I don't know. I'll try asking her myself." she said getting one fork and walking to the table. As Tikal served the other tables she watched as the one couple fed them selves all lovey dovey. She sighed quietly to herself being careful so that Shana wouldn't hear her. Shana was taking an order from 2 middle school girls.

"So... 2 Minto Teas, One Zakuro ice cream and one Purin Pudding?" The customers nodded. "Right away, Misses!" She smiled cheerily.


	7. Chapter 7

After Work

After Work

"Nice job girls. Luckily, there was no Chimera Anima today." Zha said giving Shana 50 and Tikal 40. Shana nodded as she and Tikal went into the changing room. She hummed a little tune as she put on her goggles and folded her uniform. As Tikal changed she remembered.

"Oh! Shana-Chan! I have to ask you something!"

"Hm? What is it?" asked Shana.

"Why do you like the number 831?" Shana was surprised by the question, but she smiled.

"Because of its meaning."

"Meaning? What does it mean?" Tikal thought. "All I can think of is numbers! Ha ha!"

"First, it's 8 letters. They make 3 words. And have 1 meaning. I love you." Shana grinned, closing her locker. Tikal 's eyes faltered and her smiled softened.

"Ah I see... Do you mind if I tell Zha-San that?" she grinned.

"W-what?!" Shana exclaimed, a pink tinge appearing on her cheeks. "He put you up to this??"

"Well, he asked me!" Tikal 's grin became wider. "Plus I was curious too!" she sat on a stood in front of her locker. "Ah, and Shana your pink. "

"Eep!" Shana became red and ran out of the door as she ran past Zha and Ren. Ren smiled.

"Shana-Chan!" Tikal ran halfway and stopped beside Zha and Ren.

"Whats wrong with her? Is she sick? She looked red." Tikal looked at Zha then at Ren then back at Zha.

"Hi-mi-tsu" she winked.

"WHY YOU-!" Zha gritted his teeth. "I think Shana's rubbing off on you!"

Shana kept on running. She went on running until she could run no longer. She found herself in the park. She climbed a tree and sighed while she waited for the heat to leave her cheeks.

Tikal left leaving Zha in confusion. "Nya It'll be better of like this!" Tikal skipped to the intersection on which Shana and Tikal part. She didn't see her so she decided to call her. Shana sang a little to herself on the tree.

_**  
**_**_"Little By Little _**

**_Day By Day _**

**_I'm just not certain _**

**_What I should say _**

**_I see you walkin' _**

**_And we don't talk _**

**_We just argue _**

**_And away we walk"_**

"8...3...1" She whispered to herself. Tikal saw that Shana didn't pick up so she called again.

"Nya nyan nya nyan" she hummed to herself while she waited.

"Maybe I should call Tikal ..." Shana reached for her phone when she realized it wasn't in her pocket. _'Oh no!'_ She thought frantically, _'I left it at the cafe!"_

"Hm..." Tikal called a third time.

"What is that annoying noise?" Zha sighed looking up from doing his homework on one of the tables. He followed the noise to the girl's locker room. He saw a phone. "Eh?" he grabbed the phone and picked it up. "Moshi moshi?"

"Eh?! Zha-San? Why do you have Shana's phone?" Zha sweatdropped. "I don't know the beeping noise was annoying me. This is Shana's phone?" Tikal nodded.

"Mhm. Seems like she left it... Want to help me find her?" Zha shrugged.

"I guess so." Tikal told the Shirogane blood where to meet her. "Okay see ya!" He hung up and looked at her screen. "Even she has the number 831 on the screen! Geez. That number is starting to annoy me."

Shana stayed in the tree, pondering whether to get the phone the next day or to go to the cafe and face Zha now. She groaned inwardly as she hung upside down from one of the high branches in the tree. She started climbing up higher, which her raccoon DNA made easy. She went up until she was nearly at the top and sighed. _'What now?'_ She thought.

Zha met up with Tikal . "Okay. I'll look through her neighborhood while you just keep on going forward." Zha nodded then asked.

"Oh! Do you want Shana's phone? You might see her." Tikal shook her head. "You give it to her." she winked. "And anyways if the other person sees her we can just call and meet up somewhere." he nodded and continued North. He eventually ended up in the park.

"Now. If I we're Shana where would I hide after running out of the Café like a lunatic..." he said to himself near the tree Shana was in. Shana was looking around when she saw Zha on the ground.

_'Ack!'_ She thought and she lowered her head a bit to be hidden by leaves. 'I _am NOT ready for this...'_ She thought again. Zha looked around.

"Bleh. I'm not Shana. I don't know where she would be." he sighed and looked above. Gratefully he only spotted her foot. Which, for Shana, isn't good at all. He grinned and started climbing the tree. "Oi! Shana is that you?" he called out.

_'Oh no...'_ She thought. She looked down._ 'I could jump..."_ She contemplated, _"But I would probably sprain my ankle and I wouldn't be able to run..."_ She sighed in defeat and just scooted over to make room for Zha.

Zha noticed it was Shana and smiled his 'omg I accomplished something!' smile. "Hey Shana! You forgot your cell phone." he said sitting beside her digging into his pocket and take out the phone. But he held it away from Shana. "Care to tell me what this is?" he flipped open the phone and showed the wallpaper '831'.

"Eh... um... well, uh..." She stuttered for the first time in her life. He sighed and gave the phone to Shana. "Never mind. I guess you're not ready to tell me yet. It doesn't matter. I can always steal the planes back and use that." he grinned jokingly then asked. "Why'd you run out of the Café like that? Did you and Tikal get into a fight or something? Your face was red."

"...No..." She replied hesitantly.

"Then what?" he asked straight forward. "You're acting weird. You never usually act like this." he sighed and looked at the sky. "Meh, Maybe you're stuck on one of your planes again."

"I am not!" She replied. Then looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Prove it." he challenged, grinning. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. "Eh?" he picked it up.

"Zha-San!"

"Eh?! Tikal ? How'd you get this number?"

"Hi-mi-tsu!" she spoke in return. Zha sweatdropped and Tikal continued. "So, have you found Shana yet?" Zha gave the phone to the girl beside him.

"Your boyfriend."

"Eh!?" She took the phone, "Konnichiwa?"

"Eh? Oh Shana! Zha-San found you!" she screamed into the receiver. "I stumbled upon your house. Your mommy was slightly worried nyan!" Tikal looked around. "Your rooms full of airplanes nyan!" she told Shana. "But I didn't know you kept Zha-San's cell phone number in that notebook..." she smiled. ( Tikal : ha ha, sorry I just had to put that! XD)

"EH?!" Shana was so surprised that she almost fell out of the tree. Luckily, she caught her legs on the branch and was just hanging upside down again. "NANI!? YOU'RE IN MY ROOM!?" Shana thought about how the number 831 was practically everywhere and the fact that she had some embarrassing stuff from the past just hanging out in the open. Zha looked at Shana confusingly. Tikal smiled on the other line.

"Ne! Shana come to your house nyan! I have great news for you! Also tell Zha-San that I dragged Ren to your house too. But he's downstairs talking to your mommy." Shana's eyes widened. She flipped back over to sit down normally next to Zha.

"We HAVE to get out of this tree." She said, swinging from branch to branch. "Ren-sama and Tikal-chan are at my house!" Once she decided it wouldn't do any damage, she jumped down to the ground, landing perfectly. "C'MON!"

"Okay Okay geez!" Zha said jumping down. "Hey! Why don't you call me Zha-Sama! You call Ren-Kun that!" he said walking behind her. Tikal hung up and went down stairs.

"Sama is a term of respect, remember?" She said, quickening her pace. "Figure it out!"

Zha rolled his eyes. "Penalty." he whispered catching up with Shana.

"Kyuu..." She whined, breaking into a run.

"Ren-San! Shana Okaa-san! They're on there way!" she sat beside Ren and joined into their conversation.

Ren smiled as Tikal sat down. "Thank you, Ms. Tikal."

Tikal turned red. "Ah ha ha! No problem!" she rubbed the back of her head grinning. Ren just grinned, sipping some tea. The two got to Shana's house and Zha sighed.

"Ah the memories of when I used to come here!" He put his hands behind his head. And they both went in. "Konnichiwa Kureshi-San." Zha said bowing. Tikal smiled.

"Yay! You're here nyan!"

"Zha-kun? I barely remember the last time you came here! Please, make yourself at home." smiled Shana's mother.

"Yeah... " said Shana.

"My, look how you've grown!" admired Shana's mother.

Zha smiled and sat down. "Yeah. I've grown. But I think you grew much prettier than before." he smiled using his ladies charm. Tikal sweatdropped and glanced at Shana, giving her a 'does he always acts a ladies man?' look. Shana nodded and glared at the back of Zha's head. Shana pinched his back and smiled sweetly so her mother wouldn't catch on.

Zha tried not to scream and he whispered. "Psst! Shana if you keep on doing that your penalty will be double!" Tikal snickered and said.

"Nya Kureshi-San made us dinner! It's polite to accept and eat nyan! I already called my mommy."

"Ok!" Shana smiled, then whispered to Zha, "Then quit hitting on my mom or else the pain will be TRIPLE." Zha sighed.

"Fine fine. Deal." He smirked. "This place hasn't changed in a bit." Everyone was already in the dining room and Tikal called for them. "Shana-Chan! Zha-San! Are you going to eat or not nyan?"

"I'm coming!" smiled Shana, taking a seat next to Tikal , laughing.

"Uh uh! You two have to go wash your hands before dinner!" warned Shana's mother.

"Ok!" said Shana getting out of the seat. Tikal nodded and went to the sink. She passed by Ren and Zha who just finished doing so. While washing her hands she said to Shana. "Hey Shana-chan since tomorrow is a holiday I'm going to sleep over. While Zha-San was looking for you, your mommy agreed with my mommy that I can." Shana smiled.

"Great! You have your stuff?"

"Ren-San's going to come to my house to get my stuff for me. " she smiled over at Ren and looked at Shana. "I can't wait till I taste your mommy's cooking! I bet she's as good as my mommy nyan!"

"Yup!" said Shana. "But let's sit on the right side of the table. My mother sometimes experiments with cooking and puts those on the left side of the table." Tikal looked wide eyed at Shana.

"Hontou?!" she sweatdropped. "Ah ha ha ha." Tikal and Shana quickly ran to the right side of the table before Zha and Ren could. "Hey. I was going to sit there." he glared at Shana. While her mother was turned around she made a face at him and glared back. Zha stuck his tongue at Shana before sitting in front of Shana. Tikal looked at Ren said, "Ren-San, do you know the Kureshi's?"

"A bit." He replied with his charming smile. "I've been with Zha since he was quite little and I too have made some memories in this house when I used to bring him over when he used to sleep over so much here." Shana looked aghast at this information he had just told Tikal . Tikal turned to Shana and giggled. Then she turned back to Ren and said,

"Is that so... Oh. Ren-San your only 2 years older than Zha-San right?" Zha ignored the groups' conversation and yelled, "Itadakimasu!" and started eating. Shana's mother smiled at this as she sat down. Ren nodded.

"That's right." "His parents had me look over him. Just as Akasaka-san looked over Zha's grandfather."

"Great grandfather." Zha corrected after swallowing his food. "Ryou Shirogane was my great grandfather. And the same person who started this project." he sighed and continued eating.

"Akasaka-San?" Tikal questioned eating a piece of fish.

"Keiichiro Akasaka. Previous owner of Cafe Mew Mew." Ren replied.

"Sugoi!" Tikal smiled finishing her food. "Oishi nyan!" Tikal told Shana's mom. "You're a great cook Kureshi-San!"

"Why thank you, Tikal-chan. You're very sweet! Shana, please clear the table." Shana nodded and started taking the plates and soaking them in water in the sink. She put the leftovers in the fridge and started on scrubbing the dishes. Zha went out the door.

"I guess I'll go home now. Nice seeing you again Kureshi-San! See ya Ren and Tikal ." Zha then stepped onto the porch. He flipped open his cell phone and texted Shana. _'Oi Shana. Candy is your penalty again. Since tomorrow there's no school come to café Mew Mew at 11 in the morning. See ya loser -- Zha-SAMA' _Zha then started walking grinning to himself. "

Jaa ne Zha-San! See you tomorrow!" Tikal then faced Ren. "Ren-san can we go to my house now to get my stuff?" she asked. Shana fumed. Ren sweatdropped at this but smiled at Tikal .

"Sure. Let's go." Tikal nodded and said, "Shana-Chan! I'm going to go pick up my stuff now! Be right back!" she went out the door with Ren and into his car. Shana nodded as she finished the dishes.

_'Now I can hide the embarrassing blasts from the past in my room!'_ And she ran upstairs. Ren opened the door for Tikal like a gentleman.

"Right this way." He smiled. Tikal smiled solemnly back at Ren and went in. When they arrived home Tikal got her side bag and put a change of clothes and other stuff she might need. When she went back downstairs she saw her mommy giving her a bento box.

"What's this mommy?"

"A midnight snack, Thought you and Shana-Chan might like it." she walked Tikal to the door and saw Ren. "Who's that?" she asked pointing at him.

"Oh! That's my boss Ren-San!"

"Charming young man." Okaa-San smirked. "You like him, Tikal ." Tikal turned red of embarrassment and snapped.

"Okaa-san! He's just a friend! Like Shana-chan, and Zha-San!"

"Zha-San?"

"Long story" Tikal replied giving her mom a peck on the cheek. "Sayounara Okaa-San!" Tikal 's mother waved back and called out,

"Tikaru! Your Otou-san comes back on Sunday!" Tikal turned around and smiled widely,

"I can't wait nyan!" and she climbed into the car. "Thanks for doing this Ren-San. If I was walking I would have reached Shana's house again by midnight! Ha Ha!" Ren smiled charmingly again.

"No problem. "He replied. "I'm happy to help!" And then they were silent the whole way. When they reached the Kureshi's she got out of the car and bowed.

"Thanks for the ride! See you tomorrow! Jaa ne nyan!"

"Jaa!" waved Ren as he drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

Tikal went into the house and said

Tikal went into the house and said. "I'm back, Shana!" she looked around and didn't see Shana she went into the living room and bowed respectively to her mom. "Do you know were Shana-Chan is nyan Kureshi-San?" Shana's mother smiled.

"She's up in her room. You know the way, right?" Tikal nodded and went up the stairs to her room. She saw Shana's door there was a sign 'do not disturb'. She knocked.

"Shana-Chan! I'm back nyan!" Shana had just finished hiding a photo. She went to the door to welcome Tikal , forgetting she had not closed the drawer completely.

"Tikal-chan! You're back!"

"Hiya Shana-Cha-" Tikal stopped and looked at her room. "Hey! It's different from what I've seen before! Where's all those cool things nyan?" Shana smiled.

"My room was a mess before, so I decided to tidy it up!" All was left was a few posters of 831, blueprints of airplanes, aerial text, plane diagrams, some planes, and a HUGE diorama of a plane hanging from the ceiling. Tikal sighed and set her stuff to the side of the drawer and noticed something.

"Hey Shana...Whats this..." she went into the drawer and got the photo. "Nyan Kawaii!" she squealed. The photo was a picture of a young boy and girl, 8 years old. Both sitting on a swing together, laughing. Shana scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"Eh... it's nothing really..."

"Ne! This is Zha-San right?" Tikal smiled and showed her the picture. "You two are sooo cute nyan!"

"Yeah.. It's him." She said softly. "A long time ago..." She had a brief flashback of what he had said to her, many, many years ago.

_Shana is crying, her father died and this is about 1 month after the funeral. Young Zha has been looking for Shana all day. He finds her beneath her favorite tree._

_"Hey! I know what'll make you happy!" He grins. "When we get older, let's get married, ne? That'll be something to look forward to! So don't cry!" He grabs Shana's hand and runs with her to a grassy clearing, her tears drying as she looked at him with curiosity. "This is where they wedding'll be... we'll have the cake here. LOTSA cake, ne?" Shana wipes her eyes and nods as the rest of the day is spent planning._

Tikal smiled at the photograph and placed it above Shana's bed. "Why would you wanna hide this! It's memories nyan!" She looked at it one last time. "You both look extremely happy nyan! You must have had fun that day. Right, Shana?" Shana went slightly pink, but ever so lightly it was hard to see.

"Y-yeah..." During that night Tikal and Shana talked about school, played games, and now they were tired.

"Nya! That was so fun! We should play that game again!" Tikal sighed. "Well... next activity okay Shana?" Tikal looked around. "What time is it nyan?" Shana looked at the clock.

"Wow. 12:45. It's alright, work starts later tomorrow anyway." Tikal nodded and said,

"Oh I almost forgot!" she got up and went to her bento box and showed Shana. "Okaa-san made this for us. I wonder what it is." she opened the lid and saw two cakes with Strawberries on it. "Awesome nyan!" Tikal yelped. "Cakes with a strawberry on the top!"

"Mmm! They look great!" Shana exclaimed.

Tikal glomped the whole cake. "Mommy works for a food company nyan! She has her own cooking show!"

"Really? Sugoi!" Shana exclaimed.

"Itadakimasu!" Tikal said for Shana since she ate her own cake already. "This sucks. I wish Okaa-san would have made more..." Shana smiled.

"It's a perfect midnight snack!" Once they were done with their midnight snack Tikal was laying down in her sleeping bag looking at the ceiling.

"Ne! Shana lets talk about loooove" Tikal winked since it was the first thing that came into her mind.

"Uhh... ok..." She replied a bit awkwardly. "What about it?" She asked. Tikal pouted and turned onto her stomach.

"I dunno its something random that came to my mind." she sighed sadly and quietly so Shana wouldn't notice. "Have you even had a crush?" she grinned at Shana seeming like she already knew the answer. A small pink tinge appeared on Shana's cheeks.

"I... I used to..." She became slightly sad, "But... I let it go. I knew it wasn't possible. Love just isn't for me..." She sighed. Tikal sat up.

"Nuh uh! Don't say that Shana! Everyone is meant to love nyan!" she said fiercely but then calmed down. "So who nyan?"

"Uhh... a boy when I was much y-younger... I was more in love with the idea of him more than him actually I guess..." Tikal sighed.

"Of course a boy nyan! Who else would it be a girl! ha ha ha!" Tikal lay back down and asked, "So what was the idea? And who was the boy?"

"I-it was t-too long ago.. I barely remember..." She replied. Tikal sighed.

"Fine nyan! Your turn!" she smiled laying her head on the pillow. "Nyan"

"Have you ever felt you were in love with someone?" asked Shana. "Truly in love. Not just a silly crush or infatuation. Something you felt was true love?" "Hm. Nope. But when I did have a crush..." Tikal 's voice got softer. "They only used me."

"EH?! Do you know where they are now?" asked Shana.

"Ah! Did I say they? I mean he!" Tikal chuckled and bit and replied, "No. He moved I guess." She looked at the ceiling and asked, "Do you have a crush now?"

"I...I don't know. I don't want a useless infatuation that'll clutter up my mind and turn out for nothing. I just don't think I'm ready for a risk like that." She replied honestly. Tikal giggled.

"I don't know if I am or not... Do you like Zha-San?" Tikal said getting up to see Shana's expression. Shana had her eyes closed as she stayed silent for a bit.

"I... I don't know... maybe..." Realizing what she had said, she hit herself in the face with her pillow. "Urgh..." came her muffled voice.

Tikal smiled and threw a pillow at Shana. "You're lucky! I don't remember what it feels like to love someone!" she sighed got up and sat on the bed Shana was. "So you really do like Zha-San riiight?"

"I don't know!" She exclaimed, throwing the pillow back at Tikal . "What is love?" She asked, "I have no idea."

Tikal giggled. "Hmm... Something that makes your heart beat so fast. It's a feeling that you're more than friends. I feeling that you want to constantly be with that person because it makes you extremely happy." Tikal beamed at Shana. "I currently have no one that makes me feel that way..."

"Eh... I still don't know!" She exclaimed, plunging her face into her pillow.

Tikal grinned. "It's okay Shana-Chan! I don't know either! I don't have anyone that makes me turn red every time I see them or every time they say something sweet or tease you." she laughed.

"I just hope he's not in the yard." said Shana, noting the open window. "He used to cut through my yard to get places. And he can climb up to my window." Shana said. "There's this sorta ladder thing that's covered in vines. He used to climb up a lot."

"Oh?" Tikal raised an eyebrow. "How come?" she grinned. Looking at the window.

"Eh, when Ren-sama first started, Zha didn't like him that much. Sometime's he'd hide up here to avoid getting shots, eating medicine, going places he didn't like. Stuff like that." Shana replied, rolling over onto her back.

Tikal Sahoma: Lawl.

Shana Zaidi: (hey, it's what kids do.)

Tikal Sahoma: XD

Tikal giggled. "That must suck. What happened to Zha-san's parents?"

"They're really busy..." said Shana, saddening. "They used to be around all the time and play with us, but their business grew, they got rich and spent more and more times on business trips. They're in London , England on a business trip that apparently takes 8 months. They come home maybe once or twice a year... but not for long. Even when they come they don't bother to do much with him. They just leave him alone. He says he prefers the solitude but in reality, he's really lonely..."

Tikal frowned. "That's like my Otou-san..." she sighed.

"Eh? I'm sorry, Tikal-chan! I didn't mean to make you sad!" Shana exclaimed. She shook her head.

"No no! Its okay! It's really fun though when daddy comes home." Tikal looked out the window again. "He's lonely? So why don't you make him unlonely?"

"I'm an emotionless, cold-hearted girl who cares about nothing except planes." She said, repeating the exact words he had told her. "I just want my father's dream to come true.." She said, her eyes slowly filling with tears. She pointed to the life-size diorama hanging from the ceiling. "That's no diorama. It's real. I've been making the other 3/4 of it in the garage. I'm almost done. I planned on taking the people I cared for most for a ride..."

Tikal looked at Shana with confusion. "Eh? Who said that?" Tikal also glanced at the drawing. "Wow! You're going to make that? That's amazing!!" Tikal squealed.

"Almost done." said Shana sadly.

"Sugoi!" Tikal yelped. "But... Who said that?" Tikal asked.

"Said what?" asked Shana.

"I'm an emotionless, cold-hearted girl who cares about nothing except planes.' That." she said repeating what she said,

"Who else? Zha." Shana replied. Tikal opened her mouth in horror.

"That's horrible!" she squealed. "Wait. Did you give him attention? Even though you were working on your airplanes?"

Shana looked at the floor sadly. "Not enough."

"Exactly." she nagged. "You left him lonely."

"She's somewhat right." called a voice at the window. Tikal turned her head and her face looked like 'WTF?!'. ( Tikal : HA HA! I HAD TO DO THAT! XD)

"Nani?!" exclaimed Shana, grabbing a flashlight. "Who's there?!" The flashlight showed Zha on the window.

"Yo." He simply said. Tikal jumped back. "WTF?!" Was written all over her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY WINDOWSILL AT 1 AM IN THE MORNING?!" Exclaimed Shana.

"I missed you?" Zha smirked. "Nah. I was just curious and I couldn't fall asleep. I'm surprised that you still kept that ladder on the side of your room window." Tikal sweatdropped.

"Shana-Chan. Do you think he heard?"

"I hope not." She whispered back. "Is this a habit of yours, Zha?" she asked, eyebrows raised. "And of course it's still there. The vines have practically molded it to the house."

Zha shrugged and said, "Fine if you want me to leave I will." he sighed and started climbing down. But then reappeared and said, "Sorry I said that. And Tikal 's right." He disappeared again and Tikal blinked.

"I guess he only heard up to that point. Call him back Shana! He can sleep over too! Wee X3" Tikal laughed hyperly.

"Let's hope he did. I'll be in HUGE trouble if he heard anymore." She walked over to the window and looked down to see him only halfway down.

When Zha reached the floor he started walking away with his hands on his head. Then he paused and picked up an airplane in front of him. He turned back to make eye contact with Shana. "Model 831. Remember the old times? You still have to tell me what 831 means!" He called grinning and winking widely and continued walking with the airplane in his hands. Tikal watched as he walked away.

"Aww... He got away." she winked at Shana and saw the airplane in his hands. "Model 831? Old times? What does that supposed to mean?"

"Remember when I told you Zha returned ALMOST all of my planes? Well... The first one I ever made, I gave to him... But that was a REALLY long time ago." Shana added quickly.

Tikal smiled and saw Zha playing with the airplane. "That was nice of you." she grinned and added, "831? Model 'I love you'?" Tikal tilted her head and giggled. "He looks like a kid playing with an airplane!"

"He still is a kid." smirked Shana. "And hey, I was 6! Whaddaya expect?!" She exclaimed.

"You still had a crush on him then? Oh hey Shana stay here for a moment." Tikal went to her bed and got the picture she put it behind her back and said. "Onegai close your eyes nyan"

"Hm? Ok... kyu..." Shana shut her eyes. Tikal smiled evilly. While Shana's eyes were closed she brought the picture frame to her lips and pressed it onto her lips like a kiss.

"Wee 3"

"Hm?" Shana was confused as she touched her lips. "What was that?"

"The picture nya!" Tikal winked showing her the picture of her and Zha as little kids.

"Eh?!" Why?" She asked.

"There nyan! You kissed Zha! Just not exactly." Tikal huffed walked over to Shana's bed, put the picture so she could see it, and then went to bed. "You should cherish those memories nyan. Well Oyasumi nyaaan!" and then Tikal fell asleep. Shana smiled as she watched Tikal 's sleeping figure. She sighed.

"Good night, Tikal-chan." She said, and then looked at the picture. "Good night, Zha." And she fell asleep.

Outside Zha smirked. "Back at ya. He said before climbing the ladder back down...again. Tikal popped one eye open.

"He never left huh... he's a sneaky type." Tikal smiled and finally fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Tikal woke around 10 o clock in the morning

Tikal woke around 10 o clock in the morning. She lazily opened her eyes and looked at the clock. "WAAAAH! ITS ALREADY 10! SCHOOL SCHOOL NYAAAN! DANG CAT DNA!" she roared throwing off all the blankets.

"Mhm... "Shana awoke slowly. Seeing Tikal-chan running around, she smiled. "Tikal-chan, it's a holiday. We just have to be at the cafe at 11."

Tikal blinked. "Oh! AHAHAHAHA! That's right nyan!" Tikal rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Nyah. Whats for breakfast nya?"

"I'll make somethin' so my mom can sleep in. Whaddaya think about scrambled eggs and orange juice?" asked Shana. Tikal nodded.

"Sounds great nyan!" Shana nodded.

"Ok. I'll just be downstairs cooking and you can freshen up if you like." said Shana heading out the door. Tikal nodded and got dressed. She then looked out the window just for curiosity and grinned at the fact that Zha was there to here Shana say good night.

"I wonder..." she whispered to herself. A few minutes later Tikal was skipping downstairs. "Food Food Nyan!"

Shana had a grey apron on and was humming the song "LOVE" by Nat King Cole. The orange juice was already on the table and the eggs were almost ready.

Tikal sat on the table gratefully. You could picture a chibi version of her drooling and having inu ears and tail twitching and swishing violently. "Shana! Do you take cooking lessons from your mommy as well?"

"Hm? Oh, just a little. I know the basics. Nothing too complicated. Do you put ketchup on your eggs?" She asked, as she scooped some eggs from the pan to Tikal 's plate. Tikal 's eyes widened.

"Nuh uh... Do you nyan? I like salt on mine! X3" Shana smiled.

"Yup. Just like my father." She gave Tikal the salt shaker and put some ketchup on hers as she sat at the table. Tikal blinked and Shana.

"Huh what did you say?" Tikal clapped her hands together, "ITADAKIMASU!" She yelped, spread salt on her eggs, and then gobbled it all up. "OISHI NYAN!" Shana smiled as she watched Tikal eat. She hadn't had a friend over in such a long time. Shana looked at the clock. 10:47 A.M.

_'Might as well be on time for once...'_ She thought.

Tikal gathered the stuff she needs for the cafe. "Mkkay! I'm ready nyan! Let's go!" she yelled pumping her fist. "Money money nyan I'm going to be rich!! Myaahahaha!" Shana grinned.

"Don't let it get to your head, Tikal-chan. Are you saving your money for anything?" Tikal nodded.

"Mhm! So far I have about 80 dollars. My goal is 300!"

"I'm saving up for the last part I need, the rudder." smiled Shana, "What are you saving for?" Tikal smiled wider as she walked out the door.

"HI-MI-TSU"

Shana laughed as they stepped into the cafe and headed for the changing room. Shana started humming the same song she was humming when she was making breakfast. Tikal jumped out of the dressing room with her black maid dress on.

"Nyaan Ready for some work!" Zha looked at the two of them.

"Amazing...you came... early..." he yawned. "Ren. You take care of them I'm going to bed." Tikal blinked. "He's like this when he doesn't get enough sleep?" she looked at Ren. Ren nodded.

"Yup. And when he sleeps, he's just like a rock." He grinned.

_'Just like I remember.'_ Thought Shana.

"Like a rock?! Cool! I wanna poke him!" Tikal jumped up and down.

"He'll probably just roll over." said Shana, "Go ahead. I'll videotape it." She whipped out a video camera from behind her back and when Ren gave her a funny look, she just said, "Just in case." He sweatdropped. Tikal tiptoed to his room. She looked back at Shana.

"THIS IS WHERE HE SLEEPS?! AN EMPTY ROOM WITH ONLY A BED, A CHAIR, AND A COMPUTER?!"

"He doesn't bother to buy anything else cuz it's a waste of his time. His time AND money goes toward the Mew Mew Project." Shana explained.

"Geez. Why the Mew Mew Project?" Tikal sighed and went into his room. He was shirtless under the sheets. Tikal evilly grinned again. "Shana-Chan! Close your eyes again!"

"Kyuu? Oh alright." And she shut her eyes once again. Tikal snickered and went over to Shana while her eyes are closed. "Okay now... Walk forward until I tell you to stop."

"Hm? You better not make me fall." But Shana obeyed.

"Don't worry don't worry nothing wrong is going to happen." Once Shana and Tikal were in front of Zha and his bed she said, "Open your eyes now nyan!" at the moment Shana opened her eyes she removed the blanket to reveal the shirtless brown haired male. (AHAHAHAHA! I'M SORRY! I WAS THINKING OF RYOU AND ICHIGO JUST NOW! LAWL.)

"Ok... What was all that fo-KYU?!" Her eyes widened. "Kyuu..." She backed away a bit. Tikal smirked.

"Oooh! Rare sight to behold nyan!" Zha stirred.

"Eh? He opened his eyes and saw Shana and Tikal . "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?!" he yelled grabbing the blanket like a woman would. Tikal sweatdropped.

"I thought Ren-San says you sleep like a rock..." she murmured.

"Captured! Zha slightly shrieking like a girl." Shana turned the camera off. Zha blinked at Shana.

"Why...YOUU!!" he roared chasing the two girls out of the room. "I'm going to get you tomorrow Shana! You count on that!" Tikal glanced at Shana that turned into a fit of giggles. "Let's open the cafe now shall we?"

Shana stuck her tongue out at Zha. "Let's see if you can catch up!" And she slid down the banister. "C'mon Tikal-chan!" She grinned and ran off.

At the Alien hideout

"Saki. Kuri. Report." a childlike female like voice called out. Saki appeared bending on one knee.

"You called mistress?"

"I've thought of a new plan. You two will attend the schools of Tikal Sahoma and Shana Kureshi. Saki you will go with Shana and Kuri you'll go with Tikal ." Saki sighed.

"I can't be with the spunky Neko?" he whined. The leader gave him a chilly aura.

"You will obey me. Get as close to them as possible. Try even getting them to have a human feeling on you called 'crush' or 'love'. Eliminate all objects in the way." Saki sighed

"But we're going to stand out in these big ears." Suddenly a bottle of purple juice floated in front of Kuri.

"Drink this every night. It will turn you into a human until 11:30 at night." Kuri nodded.

"We will do our best to serve you, mistress." He bowed and teleported. Saki sighed.

"Kuri always agrees with everything. See ya later leader!" and he disappeared and reappeared where Kuri was. "So how are we going to do this?" the red haired asked his partner looked at the bright sky.

"Well, I researched what Pai had on his notes that I took and first, we'll need to look like humans, so we're going to need to buy their kind of clothes. And the schools have uniforms so we need to purchase those, too." Saki sighed.

"Oh! Joy Shopping." He said looking at kids playing. "Hey lady." he asked rudely, "Where do we buy school uniforms?"

"Down the street and take a left. It's the 3rd store on your right." She walked away, muttering "Kids these days.."

"You have to be more polite when you speak to the older generation of these beings." scolded Kuri.

Saki put his arms behind his head and said aloud so the lady could hear, "Old people these days!" He looked at Kuri. "So? They're the same as everyone else!"

"We have to get used to this culture, Saki!" said Kuri, "We'll fail mistress if we don't." Saki stayed silent.

"Only for the mistress..." They neared the clothes shop and were greeted by the sales person.

"Hello there!" He said. "What level of clothes are you looking for?"

Saki stared coolly at the man and said. "Freshman for me and Junior for him." the red haired 'human' pointed at the taller one.

The purplish-black haired 'human' nodded his thanks and paid money to the man as he gave them the uniforms. Kuri was built a bit muscular and the man noticed, giving him a more loose uniform.

Saki tried on his freshman uniform and said to Kuri. "This makes me feel so trapped. I want free clothes like the ones I usually wear!" he got the best uniform that fits his size and then went to go get his shoes. "Geez. I ought to just not wear shoes at all!" Saki got his fitting shoes and socks and put them all into the basket. He then got his suitcase that he'll need for school. "You ready Kuri?" he asked. Kuri nodded.

"I believe so. I also rented us a small apartment as humans call it with the human compensation mistress gave us. We'll be living there for the extent of this assignment." Saki sighed.

"Can anything get any worse?" he gave all their stuff to the cash person.

"That'll be 230 dollars plus tax." the blue eyed Saki sighed and turned towards Kuri. "You pay," and walked away. He looked at the girl uniforms and then the boys. "The girls get to have all the fun... all the boys' uniform look the same while all the girls have different styles." Kuri sighed and paid the cashier.

"C'mon Saki. You have to behave better if you want that raccoon mew to have some emotion for you." Saki almost chocked on his spit but regained balanced. "Sheesh! Kuri! You better be more open if you want that Neko to have a crush on you." he huffed and followed him out of the store.

"I'll do what I have to do and so should you." replied Kuri, stoically. Saki smirked.

"Whatever you say. Let's go to the shelter already! How far is it?!"

"You've become lazy." said Kuri. "Relying too much on teleporting. Get some exercise. This assignment will be good for you. And it's not that far. Just a couple more minutes."

"It's what makes us awesome!" he replied looking the other way. "And I am skinny! I'm not fat unlike you!"

"It's called muscle, baka." replied Kuri, flexing his biceps for the fun of it. "It's not my fault you're so scrawny." Saki sighed meaning 'whatever'

"No one better get in our way. And our objectives better not like anyone else."

"Remember what mistress said? We can get rid of obstacles. I bet you'll enjoy that." said Kuri. Saki grinned evilly.

"Of course."


	10. Chapter 10

At the cafe

At the cafe

It was closing time and the Ni Mew Mew's had a lot of customers. "Wow! You can get more customers by opening up so early! Awesome nyan!" Shana grinned.

"Yep! I believe that bringing back Cafe Mew Mew is a total success! Especially with us waitresses." She smirked remembering when Zha and Ren had to take over. Zha huffed and said to Shana

"Well I'm not exactly a girl in a maids' dress who works for an awesome guy such as myself!" he brushed his hand in his hair to finish up the 'Oh look I'm so cool' joke.

Shana: ooh kawaii!  
Shana: (I didn't mean Zha)  
Tikal : LOL!  
Tikal : DANG!  
Tikal : XD

Shana held up the towel she was scrubbing with. "You WANT this wrung around your neck?" She asked, twitching. Ren smiled his peaceful smile.

"Now now. Let's not make a fuss!" Tikal giggled washing the last of the dishes.

"Do you want 10?!" he threatened back.

"Money isn't a problem for me." She stuck out her tongue, "Some people aren't as money grubbing as you, ya know!"

Defeated, Zha slammed down 70 for Shana. "You're welcome." he then went over to Tikal , gave her her share, and started going up the stairs. "Jaa ne. I'm about to go work on my new Mouse DNA." then he stopped and said, "See you loser." Tikal sweatdropped and looked towards Shana for her reaction. She made a face at his back.

"So long, pervert." She replied back. Tikal laughed and then said.

"Its 6 o clock better go home with Shana so I can get my stuff. See you later Ren-San!" Tikal waved and went to the entrance and waited for Shana.

Shana tucked her 831 necklace into her shirt and adjusted her goggles as she walked to the entrance. "Ready to go, Tikal-chan?" She asked. Tikal nodded and walked with Shana. At the moment she realized.

"Shana-Chan... there haven't been any Chimeras lately... only like... a few. I though the aliens were going to keep on using Chimera Anima's everyday."

"So did I. It sorta creeps ya out, doesn't it? It feels like they're up to something." Shana shuddered.

"I bet they're just having a hard time." she winked and they got near to her house. "Oh! I better get my stuff and leave. Do you think my mom can drive me to my house?"

"Sure! No problem." smiled Shana. Once Tikal got her stuff and bowed in font of Shana's mom.

"Kureshi-San! Do you think you can drop me off to my house?"

She smiled. "Of course, dear!" As she went to go get her keys, you could hear her say, "What a nice girl..." Tikal went to Shana and said.

"Shana-Chan wanna have dinner at my place tonight? You can see how Okaa-san cooks!" Shana looked at her mother who nodded the okay.

"Sure!" She smiled.

"Yay!" When everyone got to Tikal 's house she was greeted by her mom's smell of cooking. "Okaa-San! I'm home! And we have some guests!" Shana wiped her feet and left her shoes by the door. When she saw Tikal 's mother, she bowed.

"Konnichiwa, Sahoma-san. I am Shana Kureshi and arigatou for letting me into your home." Tikal 's mom smiled and put down her pan to let it cook.

"Konbanwa! You must be Shana-Chan! Tikaru talks about you a lot!" She looked around. "Where's your mom?"

"I'll get her from the car before she leaves!" Shana waved at her mom and signaled for her to come in and meet Tikal 's mother. Shana's mother nodded as she parked the car. Tikal sat down on her couch and flipped some channels.

"Okaa-san what are we having for dinner?"

"We're having Mexican food! Are you okay with that?" Tikal yelled back,

"Sure! I don't mind!"

The pink tip girl flipped a few more channels until one caught her eye the news. And the current headline was, 'Return of the Mew's.'. "Welcome to Tokyo Channel! Here in Tokyo there has been some witnesses claiming they saw two people who were 'mew mews'. Mew Mew's are a band of people who are fused with DNA and because half of that animal. But that era has ended many years ago. Are people making this up to gain attention? Or is this story real? Has a new band of half-breeds shown up again? Or are they just Halloween costumes trying to make people think the wrong way? Stay tuned for the latest updates." Tikal stared at the T.V. and fell down anime style.

"W-W-W-We're on TV..." she muttered to herself.

"We are?!" exclaimed Shana, sitting next to Tikal . "Oh no..." Tikal 's mom finished having a chat with her mom and said,

"Oh yeah! Those Mew Mews... I haven't heard about them. My mother used to tell me stories about them. It'd be exciting if that was true." she got up and turned off the stove. "Dinner's ready!" Shana looked at Tikal giving her a "what if our moms found out" look. Tikal grinned.

"I'm sure our mom's won't find out." she whispered back. She washed her hands and sat on the table.

"Gomenasai Kureshi-San." Tikaru's mom said. "I like to cook all sorts of dishes. Tonight will be Mexican. Is that good for you?" She smiled.

"That would be lovely, Sahoma-san." She replied. Tikal smelled the yummy aroma.

"Yum Nice cooking as always!" Tikal beamed at her mom.

"Mommy! Kureshi-San makes good food too! It's only a level below yours! Maybe you guys can work together sometime and you can teach her some stuff!"

"I'd love that!" said Shana's mother. Shana grinned.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Tikal and her mom yelled together and started eating. "OISHI!" they said together again. Shana sweatdropped and then smiled.

_"I see where she gets this from now..."_

Tikal smiled at Shana. "Have some Nya! It's great!" Shana tried some and her eyes lit up.

"Mmm! This is really good, Sahoma-san!" Her mother nodded in agreement, mouth too full to speak. Rizelu blushed.

"Oh! It's nothing! There are many people out there better than my cooking!" After dinner the shared a few conversations. Then it was time to go.

"Bai bai Shana-Chan! See you tomorrow at the café nyan!" Shana smiled and waved with her mother.

"Sayounara for now!"


	11. Chapter 11

The next day

The next day

Tikal woke up late... again. "Waah! Only 30 minutes to prepare!" she yelled to herself running down stairs and grabbing a piece of toast. "Okaa-san! I'm running late again! Jaa ne" she gave a peck on he mom check and ran back upstairs to change.

Tikal changed and ran out the door. "See you later mommy!" and blew a goodbye kiss. Her mom caught the kiss and put it on her cheek. _'Just like a little kid...'_

_--_

Saki woke up an hour before school. "Geez. Time for 'school' what a bummer..." and he fell back down to snooze some more.

--

Shana was awake into the wee hours of the early morning and slept for about only 4 hours. _'This raccoon DNA sure comes in handy...'_ She thought as she put on her uniform for school.  
She looked at the clock and decided she'd start walking. "Sayounara for now, mom!" She said, grabbing her lunch off of the counter and heading out the door.

"Have a nice day at school, sweetie!"

--

Saki got changed later. "Oi. Kuri. Which was is that Raccoons' high school?"

" Akihiro High School ." Kuri replied. "I'll be on the other side of town at Mizuki High School .

"I'll have to change my demeanor completely... It's for mistress..." he reminded himself.

Saki nodded. "Yeah yeah. You can act like you are. Just be nicer and open up to people. I'm off! See ya later!" Saki stood there for a minute before sighing. "I forgot I can't teleport." and then walked off.

"Tch." Kuri replied, and walked out the door to Mizuki High.

--

Tikal luckily got to school early. As she was passing by a Junior class room she heard, "We have a new student today! His name is Kuri Daiki." followed by some squeals of girls. Tikal also caught a light shade of purple, but she was to in a hurry to get to class to notice.

--

In Shana's school after the teacher took role call he announced, "We have a new student today! His name is Saki Akane." the red haired human stepped in winking and said,

"Yo! Watashi wa Akane Saki desu." and he bowed. Zha raised his eyebrow while some freshmen girls had hearts in their eyes.

"Oh! It's a hot new student!" you can hear.

Shana took one glance at the guy and rolled her eyes. _"He's probably so full of himself."_ She thought,_ "Just like other conceited egotistical jerks I know..."_ An image of Zha popped into her head. Her eyes faltered for a minute before she shook her head. _"Get the baka out of my head!"_

"Akane-San you can sit behind Kureshi-San."

Saki nodded. '_Bingo!' _His mind rejoiced. Zha gritted his teeth.

_'I'm getting bad vibes from him...'_ he thought.

After sitting behind Shana he tapped and her shoulder. "Heya there!" he winked, making Zha angrier. But the he told himself to calm down.

She raised an eyebrow and looked back to her work, ignoring all the jealous stares from girls in the class. Saki sighed, _'This is a tough one... I hate tough ones...'_

at lunch

Saki looked around for Shana. Zha glared at him from the barrier of his friends. "Oi! Zha-kun! You listening?" his friend told him shaking him.

"Eh? Oh yeah what happened?"

--

Tikal was sitting alone outside eating her bento. Alone as always. She looked over at the groups. "It's always like this. The Freshmen together... the Sophomores together... the juniors together... and the seniors together! It's all so boring nyan!" Kuri noticed Tikal sitting alone and walked next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" He grinned as he pointed to the spot next to her Tikal looked up and was about to jumped.

"Whoa! You scared me!" she sighed and nodded. "Sure!" she looked at him. "Umm... Who are you?"

Kuri smiled. "I'm Kuri Daiki. A new student here at Mizuki High." He said, sitting down. Tikal made her 'oh I remember now!' eyes.

"Ah! You're that new Junior student! Nice to meet you Daiki-San! Watashi wa Tikal Sahoma desu." she ate some of her lunch quietly. "Umm... so how is it here in Mizuki High school nya?" she covered her mouth when she said 'nya'. "Gomenasai... it's a habit a picked up..." Suddenly some girls went up too the two.

"Oi! Sahoma! Why are you hanging out with the new person?" The leader looked at Kuri, "Hi there!" she said in her sweetest hot tone. "Wouldn't you want to eat with me instead?"  
Kuri looked skeptical.

"I don't think so." He said. "I'm fine just where I am." He smiled at Tikal charmingly. Tikal turned red. The girls turned red of anger, went up to Tikal and pulled her hair, "You're going to pay for that... Freshmen!" and then walked away. Tikal rubbed her head and said,

"Gomenasai for that once again." Tikal bowed. "It always happens..."

"Are those girls always that mean?" asked Kuri, acting like he cared.

--

Saki was still looking for Shana. "Just where else would she be?!" he stumbled upon the library and saw Shana. _Hurrah!_ I_ found her._ he smirked to himself and walked up to her. "Hey there Kureshi-San! Mind if I sit next to you?"

Shana looked up at Saki, surprised. "... Sure..." She said, poring over blueprints of her airplanes.

Saki looked at Shana's blue prints. Knowing a bit about airplanes himself he noticed out, "Ya know if you make this a little longer and extend that you will be able to fly a bit calmer." She looked at him even more surprised.

"You know about airplanes?" She asked.

"Yeah. My dad was a pilot." he lied.

--

Tikal nodded. "Yeah. They made me cry once but now I'm gotten used to it." she sighed and finished her bento. She glanced over at Kuri's. "Ah! Daiki-San! You didn't touch your lunch..."

"Hm?" said Kuri, "Oh! I guess I was a bit.. Distracted..." He grinned at her. "It's no problem!"

Tikal smiled and got up. "Well I have to go pick up some books in the library. I guess... I'll talk to you later?" she bowed and ran off thinking to herself, _'What was that about...!?'_

Kuri smirked inwardly. _'Phase 1. Complete.'_ He thought.

--

"Really?" She said, beginning to get interested in the conversation, "So was mine."

"Really? That's cool!" Saki said. "So you're making your own airplane?"

She nodded. "One of many." She said.

"Cool! Maybe I can come over some time to help?" he said friendly. '_Geez... being so bored that I learn about airplanes really pays off...'_

Shana looked unsure. "Maybe..." She said a little quietly.

--

Tikal was in the library picking out some books. The same couple of girls went over to her and pushed her into the shelf making tons of books fall over on top of her. "Owie..." she moaned. The girls were snickering and running out the library.

Kuri happened to be walking by and saw this spectacle and rushed in. "Hey! Stop that!" He said, glaring at the girls.

The girls rolled their eyes and ran on pass. Tikal started pilling up the book so they would go on the shelf.

Kuri kneeled down to help her. "You shouldn't take that from those girls." he said.

Tikal shook her head. "They always do this. I don't mind." she put all the books back on the shelf. "What are you doing here Daiki-San? Doesn't you class start in a few minutes?"

"I was just passing by..." He said. "I better hurry!" He said as he put the last of the books on the shelf and walked out of the library, some girls staring.

Tikal blinked. "What was that about."

--

Saki sighed. "So how much percent are you done with this airplane?"

"Umm... about 80 percent..." replied Shana. "It's almost ready for me to pilot it."

Saki nodded. "Saa... Maybe I can help. What are some problems?" Zha walked inside the library to have a talk with Shana but then he spotted Saki.

_"WTF is he doing here..."_ he gritted and hid behind some shelves listening to their conversation.

"The rudder won't flap when I need it to. What kind of metal do you reckon I should use that will bend easily for that?" She asked, getting used to this new student more and more.  
Saki thought and suggested some stuff to her.

"So if you use that the rudder might flap when it needs to..." Shana nodded and realized that he was right.

"Thanks!" She smiled. She looked at the clock. "Oh! We better head to class." She said, gathering her stuff. Saki tried smiling in return.

"You go on ahead. I can run fast."

"Ok. See ya there!" She waved goodbye and walked out of the library. Saki got up and was about to exit the library when Zha stepped in front of him.

"Get out of my way." the blue eyed human said. Zha glared at him.

"Watch where you place is." he said giving a sneer then going to class. Saki stared at him coolly as he walked away. When no one saw he sighed and said,

"Phase 1. Complete... But sadly... I gained a road bump. Oh joy."

At cafe Mew Mew

Tikal was pondering about what happened in school.

Shana was taking orders and as she passed Tikal , she whispered. "Hey, Zha's acting weird. Usually, he's mad if I whacked him or sumthin' but now he's just mad for no reason."  
Tikal blinked.

"Eh? Nani? I wonder why..." She also said. "Hey! Shana-Chan! I made a new friend today. He was new at the school."

"Hm? So did I. Sorta..." She replied

"His name was Daiki Kuri-san... a Junior... what about yours?"

Zha listened into their conversation secretly he raised an eyebrow. _'They both got new students on the same day?'_

"Akane Saki. In mine and Zha's class. Talked to him a bit during lunch."

"Really..." Tikal thought. _"Daiki-San was so nice to me. But he was a junior... I wonder why he'd talk to me instead of people on his level."_ Zha turned to Ren.

"Oi. Ren. I'm a bit worried so do you mind if I ask you a favor?"

"Hn? What is it, Zha?" asked Ren.

"Transfer to Tikal 's school... and keep on eye on her. Those new transfer students are odd..."

--

Saki met up with Kuri in front of the school. "Successful?" Kuri nodded.

"Saved the girl from bullies. Too easy. You?"

"Somewhat hard. Likes airplanes. Wanna switch?" Saki smirked.

"But I think I got this one." they looked at the towering building in front of them. "This is their HQ? Pretty girly if you ask me..." Kuri opened the door.

"Let's check it out." The door opening let in a breeze. Shana let out a small "Ip!" Holding onto her uniform to make sure it didn't fly up and reveal anything.

"Shana! Table 3 needs serving!" Tikal went to the entrance to greet the new people. "Konn-ichi-wa! Welcome to Café Mew Mew!" she opened her eyes. "Eh?! Daiki-San?" she gasped.  
Zha looked at the entrance and nearly popped a vein.

"HIM AGAIN!?" he yelled at Ren, who sweatdropped. Shana grabbed the order and served Table 3.

"Here ya go!" She said happily. She heard Zha yelling and looked at the entrance. "Nani? Akane-san?"

Saki waved and winked, "Yo Shana-Chan! I didn't know you worked here." he looked at the girl in the black mew mew maid dress. _'The other mew?'_ Tikal quietly led them to the nearest table and asked,

"So what would you guys like to order today?" Zha growled and nearly bit off a piece of the wall.

"Why the hell is he here!" he pointed an accusing finger at Saki and asked Ren.

Ren sweatdropped. "Now now, Zha. Calm down. I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

_'Chan?''_ Thought Shana, _'Since when did me move up to chan so quickly? Only my mother and Tikal-chan call me that.'_

"Coincidence my ass!" he muttered under his breath.

Kuri smiled at Tikal-chan. "Nice place to work, ne?" He asked her. Tikal blinked and said,

"Eh... I was kind of forced to work here. I got a debt." Since no one ordered Tikal shrugged. "I'll just get you two some water." Saki looked at the menu.

"I know it might be against the rules but..." he licked his lips as he looked at the pictures of some cakes. "This looks kinda yummy." Kuri raised an eyebrow.

"I see you're settling into the human image quite comfortably, Saki." Saki glared at Kuri.

"Your getting awfully soft aren't you Kuri?"

"Not at all. My jaw hurts from all this smiling." Kuri replied smoothly. Saki scoffed,

"Ouch. That must be painful huh?" Tikal came back with two drinks.

"Here you go." she bowed and then walked away to go tend to other tables. "Hey. Does this mean you're going to fight her instead of Shana when they turn into Mews?"

"I don't care who I fight as long as they're both destroyed." Kuri said, "And we should speak no more of this. The humans might hear us."

Saki rolled his eyes and muttered. "So rigid... as usual." Saki ordered himself and plain cheesecake and wolfed it down. "Oi! Kuri! You should try this!"

"I shall not. You know as well as I do I don't enjoy sweets." Kuri ordered himself a Minto Tea.

Saki sighed and finished the last bite. "You're missing all the GOOD stuff!" Saki got up left some money and said, "Lets go." and walked out of the café.

Thank you for coming to the cafe!" Shana bowed and took one of the last customer's orders.

Closing Time

"Thank you come again!" Tikal waved at the customers as they exited the building.

"Those maids we're so cute!" a middle aged girl commented. Tikal smiled wider and you can almost imagine Tikal waving dog ears and flapping wildly. As Zha saw the scene he said to Ren.

"Hey Ren. Do you mind giving that request I asked of you a thought?" he glanced at Ren and said, "I know you go to a Private High school, but for some reason.. those exchange students of Shana and Tikal seem... odd... I need you to attend Mizuki high and watch over Tikal and don't let that Kuri guy do anything." he commanded. Ren nodded.

"If you're sure about this, I will." said Ren.

Shana wiped some sweat from her brow. "Another hard working day, ne Tikal-chan?" Tikal nodded.

"Hai! Shana-Chan Shana-Chan! The customers think we're cute!" she flailed in Chibi form. "Doesn't that make you happy?!" Zha grinned.

"Glad you understand." He went up to the girls and gave them their money. "Here. Nice job today." he looked at Tikal and sighed. "Well. See you two tomorrow!" he nodded and went up stairs to his room. "Ne, Shana-Chan... if Zha-San is major rich from his family bearings... how come he doesn't have a fancy big house?"

"He does." said Shana, "But it's too big for him alone. That's why he prefers to live at the cafe."

"Poor him..." Tikal and Shana went to the changing room and got back into their normal clothes. They said bye to everyone and left. "Nya.. Tomorrow is Friday right nyan?"

"Yep." replied Shana, "Why?"

"Ah no reason. Just the last day of school this week." Tikal took small steps forward and added. "Do you think Zha-San will let us take a day off tomorrow?" Shana snorted.

"Probably not." She said, "He wants to work us to the bone."

"I'll ask him tomorrow." she shrugged closing into their intersection. "Ah. I go this way. See you tomorrow Shana-Chan!"

--

In the apartment of the two aliens Saki said, 'Hey. Kuri! Orders from the boss! She said to release a Chimera Anima in the Pink Mew's school to cause some destruction."

"Hn? What kind of animal should it inhabit?" He asked.

"Uhh... I don't know. She just told me that." Saki sucked the last bit of popsicle and got into the bed. "Do whatever you want. Oyasumi." Kuri rolled his eyes.

_'Saki may not admit it, but he likes human food way too much.'_ thought Kuri.


End file.
